


Slippery Tropes

by UglyGreenJacket



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Romance, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyGreenJacket/pseuds/UglyGreenJacket
Summary: Usagi makes up a boyfriend to keep her sweet mother from bringing home men for her to date. But when Ikuko insists that Usagi bring this boyfriend on a family getaway to the mountains, Usagi is forced to enlist Mamoru for help. Fake boyfriends, lots of snow, and only one bed. What could possibly go wrong? UsaMamo AU.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea spinning in my head for awhile (not that it's an original one by any means) and then an anon on Tumblr brought it up, again, and I just couldn't resist.
> 
> I think this fic will end up being a lot of fun, as it includes NUMEROUS, cliched tropes, and who doesn't love those when Usagi and Mamoru are involved?!
> 
> A huge thanks to my beta, FloraOne for her constant support and excitement about this silly story. Every writer should have someone like you in their corner, love 3333
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading!

_oOo_

She paced back and forth outside the fruit parlor in the frigid December air, ignoring the concerned looks from passersby, trying to summon the courage she needed to walk in and face the mess she knew she'd created for herself.

Usagi knew Mamoru would already be there waiting, and seeing as she was perpetually late, she knew he'd probably expect her not to arrive on time. She'd texted him the night before and asked if they could meet at ten sharp the next morning, and he'd thankfully agreed without much protest or questioning.

She  _really_ hadn't meant to get him mixed up in all this. Usagi liked Mamoru! As much as one could like arrogant, stuck-up, unfairly good looking, future doctors. She'd known him for years, now. Since they were both high schoolers bickering in the streets of Juuban. And it wasn't her fault that his face and name was the first that came to mind when her mother asked for the name of this mysterious boyfriend Usagi kept going on about.

You see, Ikuko Tsukino desperately wanted to see her daughter happy, to the point where she kept dragging in men she met in any number of places (the park, the grocery store, her husband's office) to come meet her lovely, single daughter.

And as much as Usagi appreciated the effort, she was perfectly content to let love happen naturally. She knew it would come one day, and even if it didn't, her life was full of wonderful friends and family that filled her to the brim.

So, she did what any good daughter would do. She lied.

In hindsight, it  _probably_ wasn't the best decision, especially considering the predicament she was in now, but how could she have possibly anticipated that her parents would plan a little getaway up into the mountains for a weekend, and that her mother would insist on Usagi bringing her amazing boyfriend, Mamoru, along for the ride?

Usagi had declined at first, obviously, giving any excuse she could think of for why Mamoru would simply be too busy to go, but when her mother had asked her earlier that week what time they'd be picking Mamoru up that weekend, the only possible solution was to come and convince the baka to play along with the charade.

She took a deep breath in, squared her shoulders, and walked as gracefully as she could muster into the parlor (she was fairly certain no one saw her trip over the mat just inside the door), where she spotted the familiar head of inky, black hair bent over a book almost immediately.

After another quick, internal pep talk, Usagi slid into the booth across from Mamoru without a word, annoyance creeping through her at the smirk that raised one corner of his mouth.

Without looking up, he turned a page, and spoke in a smooth voice. "How kind of you to grace me with your presence, Odango Atama."

Usagi grit her teeth and bit her tongue to keep from lashing back at him, reminding herself that she  _needed_  him, as Minako's voice flitted in her mind with something about catching more fireflies with honey than vinegar.

But apparently she'd taken too long to answer, as Mamoru's face grew concerned, and he quickly closed his book. "Usagi? Are you ok?"

The sound of her actual name shook her from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Mamoru. You know me, spacy as ever," she said, with a nervous giggle.

He lifted one eyebrow in response. "Right. So...mind telling me why I'm here?"

Usagi glanced down to her hands in her lap, and began to wring them together in an effort to comfort herself. "Well...I...I need to ask a favor of you."

Mamoru's face was void of any readable emotion. "Ok, what can I do for you? Do you need tutoring or something?"

She probably did, but that could wait until another time. "No, no, my classes are going fine. I might actually declare a major one of these days."

He smirked again. "Will wonders never cease?"

Usagi was unable to keep her tongue from sticking out of her mouth at him. "Baka," she replied with a grin.

Mamoru chuckled at her before continuing. "So, if it's not tutoring, what is it?"

Her eyes grew wide, as she stared at him, the full weight of what she was about to have to convince him to do crashed into her. She groaned and buried her head in her arms on the table, with a muffled, "I can't do this."

Within moments she felt Mamoru's large hands shake her gently. "Odango, come on, whatever it is can't be that bad. You know I'll help you if I can, right?" he said in what she could almost imagine was a comforting manner.

Usagi peeked up at him from the safety net she'd made for herself, and when her eyes finally met his, he smiled that disarming, half-smile that always made her feel things in the pit of her stomach that she had grown very used to ignoring.

For the briefest of moments, sitting there and staring at him, openness and warmth spreading through her, she could almost convince herself this was going to work.

She sat up straight, and before she knew it the words will spilling out in a rush. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend!"

Usagi flinched as soon as she was finished, her heart racing as she watched his stunned face begin to process her request. She braced herself for his inevitable reaction and subsequent rejection, and her stomach fell when he started shaking his head slowly.

"You...need me to  _what_?" he finally managed to fumble out in a shaky voice, after what felt like ten minutes had passed.

She flinched again, feeling the need to argue for herself why this wasn't quite as bad as it seemed. "It's not my fault! Well, I mean, I guess it is  _kind of_ …" she said scratching the back of her neck with a blush.

"Odango-"

"But my mom kept trying to set me up with all these guys, and yeah, some of them were super cute, but come on! So, the only logical thing I could do was make up a boyfriend. And then she booked this trip, and  _of course_  I told her you couldn't go, because, well, obviously!"

"A trip?"

"She just went ahead and booked it. Can you believe that? I mean, it is really so  _gorgeous_ in Yuzawa this time of year, with the mountains and the snow, and the cabin my parents rented is amazing. Plus, there's all the skiing."

"Uh, I don't ski-"

"And it's only for a weekend! Not like you'd be stuck with me for a month or anything like that."

"Usagi-"

"Oh, and there's plenty of room for us to sleep in different rooms, of course. Wouldn't that be  _so_ awkward?!"

" _Usagi-"_

"I mean you can't possibly say no to a free trip, right? It's winter break, and even a crazy med student like you has time off, and we both know you're a hermit who doesn't have a social life, so it's not like you'd already have plans."

"Usagi!" Mamoru finally shouted, and she nearly jumped out of the seat she was sitting in at his outburst.

"God, I know it's  _really_  difficult for you, but could you slow down for all of two seconds, please?" he continued on with an expression that was a mixture of annoyed and amused.

"Sorry," she squeaked out, certain that her cheeks had never been more red in her life, and that included the time Minako loudly explained different types of condoms to her in the middle of Family Mart.

Mamoru looked her dead in the eye before saying with a quiet assuredness that Usagi envied, "Ok."

Usagi sucked in a startled breath.  _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Ok, what?" she practically whispered, not knowing if he would have heard her had he not been staring rather intently at her face.

She thought she might have imagined the small twitch of a smile that appeared on his lips, as it was gone in an flash. "As in, ok, I'll pretend to be your...boyfriend."


	2. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry this update has taken me so long, but this chapter is extra long (for me anyway xD) so hopefully that makes up for it!
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my darling bae-ta FloraOne for making the time for this in the last few hours before she leaves for Japan for three weeks. Also, that means I'm being abandoned and betaless for about the next month, so I please don't give up on me?! I promise I'll be back as soon as Flora is back and adjusted 333 and even though I'm seriously CRUSHED about not being able to talk with her for that much time, I'm so excited for her adventure!
> 
> Also, go read her stories. All of them. Just do it.
> 
> And find us both on tumblr. Cause she's nice and I'm...there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!

Usagi sighed happily from her seat in Mamoru's car as Mt Naeba came into view, while they drove through the town of Yuzawa. It was a typical, Japanese resort town nestled in the midst of the Japanese Alps about three hours drive from Tokyo. There was a soft blanket of snow on the city streets that Mamoru drove through with an ease that impressed her.

They had drifted into a not so uncomfortable silence a few miles back, after Usagi had spent the past two hours forcing him to play get to know you, icebreaker games, which naturally, he hated.

But after the awkward exchange between them when he'd picked her up at her and Minako's apartment a few hours before, (their hands had collided on the car door handle when he apparently thought she wasn't capable of doing it herself) Usagi knew she had to break down some barriers if this was ever going to have the chance of working.

And even she had to admit, he'd been a good sport about most of it, giving her vague but reasonable answers to any little question she could manage to ask.

"So, tell me about my family one more time?" she asked, when Mamoru took the turn she directed him to take that would lead them to the cabin just on the outskirts of the Naeba Ski Resort.

"Your father is Kenji, he's a reporter for the Japan Times. Your mother, Ikuko, is a homemaker, and is an, and I quote, ' _amaaaazing cook,_ '" he said with his voice raised in an obvious imitation of Usagi.

She crossed her arms and huffed from beside him. "I'm ignoring your rudeness. Go on."

"You have a cat named Luna, and a spawn of a brother named Shingo, who's on a senior class trip, which is why he won't be gracing us with his presence on this glorious vacation."

Usagi nodded her head in approval. "Good job, baka. I didn't know you had it in you."

"You know, we might want to come up with something other than, 'baka,' and, 'odango atama,' to call each other while we're here?" he offered up, "Just to avoid suspicious, you know?"

_Why did he always have to be so smart and stuff!?_

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right…" she trailed off trying to think of the perfect name to call him that would not only fool her parents, but also annoy the living daylights out of Mamoru. And it came to her in a flash of inspiration, "...Mamo-chan."

She grinned at him somewhat wickedly, and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. And without pause, he responded, "Fine,  _Usako,_ " almost as if he'd been calling her that all along.

Usagi giggled at him in spite of herself. "Whatever works, Mamo-chan," she said turning her eyes back out into the snowy mountains around them.

When the cabin came into view, she squealed and clapped her hands. "There it is, Mamo-chan!" she said excitedly, and he smirked at her reaction.

She could see her father in the shoveled driveway, taking grocery bags inside. "Oh, thank  _god_  they've already been to the store. I'm starving!"

"You're just full of surprises, Usako," he said with a teasing sarcasm, but Usagi was in too good of a mood to let any of silly Mamoru's jabs get her down.

Once they had pulled in, and Mamoru had the car parked, Usagi quickly undid her seat belt, and hopped out of the car. "Come on, Mamo-chan, we're finally here!" she called back to him when he was still grabbing their bags when she'd made it to the front porch.

When he caught up to her, she smiled at him reassuringly. "You ready?"

He smiled back, and she felt her insides warm. "As I'll ever be."

Usagi nodded and turned the handle, enjoying the warmth of air that hit her in the face when they stepped in.

Her mother and father were there to greet them before they could even remove their shoes. "Usagi, dear! I'm so glad you made it!" Ikuko said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Hi, Mama," Usagi replied, returning her mother's hug with equal enthusiasm.

When they parted, Usagi stepped back, opening a space between her mother and Mamoru. "Mama, Papa, I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba."

Mamoru placed their bags down, and bowed low to the parents of the woman he was supposed to be madly in love with. "It's an honor to meet you, both."

But Ikuko would have none of the formalities, moving to pull the young man into her motherly embrace without a second thought.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Mamoru!"

Usagi did her best to stifle the giggle that escaped her mouth at the bewildered expression on Mamoru's face, but she smiled when he eventually returned her mother's hug warmly.

Kenji reached up to place a friendly slap on Mamoru's back. "It is very nice to have you here with us, son. Let me help you with those bags."

Usagi was a bit stunned by her father's warm reception towards Mamoru, but she brushed it off, realizing that he was probably only acting that way at the moment to appease her mother.

"Come on, love, you can help me finish up with dinner," Ikuko said, pulling Usagi's arm into hers, and leading her towards the kitchen.

She helped her mother set the table, and they chattered on about small things, including the large list of food Ikuko had secured for their stay on her and Kenji's way into town, and Usagi felt a contented feeling spread through her to be back in the loving care of her parents for a few days.

When she and Ikuko were finished, they walked into the living room, where Usagi was certain she'd find her father grilling Mamoru, only to find them talking amicably about Kenji's job as a journalist, and some of the more interesting stories he'd covered recently. Usagi frowned at the sight.

"Dinner's ready!" Ikuko announced in a sing song voice, as both men rose from their chairs. Kenji took his wife's arm and led her back into the dining room, and Mamoru gestured for Usagi to go on ahead of him.

"After you, Usako," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"You're too nice, Mamo-chan," she replied so sweetly it caused her to blanch at the sound of her own voice.

"Aw, such adorable nicknames!" Ikuko gushed while they each took a seat at the table, causing them both to flush bright pink.

But Usagi quickly diverted her attention to the wonderful smelling tonkatsu that sat in front of them, just begging to be eaten.

"Go ahead, Usagi," Ikuko laughed at her daughter. "I know you're practically dying over there."

No one had to tell Usagi Tsukino to dig in twice.

And while they all ate, general pleasantries were exchanged about the quality of Ikuko's cooking, intermixed with Usagi's moans of approval at every bite she took.

"So, Mamoru, dear, tell us about your schooling. Usagi tells us you're studying in the sciences?"

He glanced at Usagi briefly, as if asking for permission to speak, and she looked at him with as comforting of eyes as she could to encourage him.

Clearing his throat, he finally spoke. "Uh, yes, Tsukino-san. I'm studying medicine at Keio."

Ikuko scoffed at him warmly, in a way only a mother could. "No, young man. None of that formality, here. It's Ikuko and Kenji. We're all family, here."

Mamoru blushed a delightful shade of pink, and Usagi felt her heart flutter at the smile he sent her mother's way.

"You're at Keio, you say?" Kenji asked, continuing the earlier line of conversation Ikuko had abandoned in order to make Mamoru feel more comfortable. And Usagi smiled gratefully his way, happy that her father was  _finally_  grilling Mamoru like she hoped he would, and hoping her smile might be construed as one of pride for her 'boyfriend's' accomplishments.

"Yes, sir," Mamoru replied respectfully, not adding anything further than what he was asked.

"That's a difficult institution! I'm impressed, son," Kenji said, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee. "Do you think you could rub some of that ambition off on our Usagi?"

"Papa!" Usagi cried indignantly, and she glared at Mamoru when she heard him chuckle beside her.

"I have tried many, many times," Mamoru said, winking at her, which caused her heart to skip a beat, again. "But she excels in areas I don't, and I'm grateful for that."

Usagi's breath caught at the sincerity in his voice, and when he looked at her, his eyes were dark and filled with something she couldn't quite name, but knew she'd love to drown in.

"I can imagine those studies take up quite a bit of your time," Kenji said, and Usagi felt a jolt when his eyes ripped away from hers and landed back on her father.

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, and took in a haggard breath. "It does. But I like studying, so I cope with it as well as I can."

Usagi saw an opportunity in Mamoru's words. She knew this would be an easy way to lay the groundwork for her inevitable 'break up' with Mamoru, and since her father was failing to do his job in driving Mamoru away, she decided to pounce on the gift her father had given her in his line of questioning.

"Yes, he barely has any time for me," she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's almost like I don't even  _have_  a boyfriend sometimes."

Mamoru turned back towards her, a concerned look on his face, but she could see the mocking twinkle in his eyes as he reached over and took one of her balled fists into his hands, rubbing it tenderly. "I'm sorry, Usako," he said quietly. "I try my best to make as much time for you as I can. You know you're so important to me, don't you?"

The soft circles he was tracing on her now open palm were driving her to distraction, and she felt herself flushing while her eyes grew wide.

"You should take it easy on Mamoru, Usagi," Kenji chided, his eyes warm. "I can't even imagine the workload he has! We're lucky he was able to come on this trip with us."

Usagi pulled her hand back from Mamoru, and let out a huff of air, muttering, " _sooo lucky,"_  under her breath.

"Trust me, Usagi," Ikuko chimed in, "no matter how busy your partner is, you can always make it work. Look at your father and me! He was always running out at all hours of the night covering this story and that, but we were both patient and loved each other, and it all worked out."

Usagi smiled weakly at her mother, while Kenji nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks, mom…"

"You're welcome, dear," Ikuko replied, standing up from her chair. "Now, why don't we clear these dishes and settle in for a movie, hmm?"

Usagi's mood brightened considerably at the thought of a fuzzy, romantic comedy and limitless popcorn. So much so, that she jumped up, and grabbed Mamoru's plate for him, carrying it close behind her mother to wash them in the kitchen.

She helped Ikuko wash vigorously, until her mother released her to begin making the popcorn, which she did with as much enthusiasm as her small body could hold, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet, while she listened to the kernels expand from the heat.

And when she was finished pouring copious amounts of melted butter on top of her snack, Usagi practically skipped into the living room, making her way towards the couch her parents sat on, placing herself in the comfortable cushions between them.

"Usagi!" Ikuko admonished, while her twenty year old daughter curled into her side.

Usagi looked up in confusion. "What?" she asked innocently, genuinely not understanding what she could have possibly done wrong by sitting with the woman who had given birth to her.

"Go sit with Mamoru, Usagi," Kenji said poking her in the ribs with his elbow, causing her to jump up, barely catching herself before her popcorn flew out of its bowl, and she threw him a bewildered look.

She looked over to where Mamoru was seated in a large recliner that was clearly made for either the world's largest person or a couple. He looked at her sweetly, the gleam in his eye giving him away (to her at least. She knew he couldn't possibly be this nice).

Mamoru patted the empty space next to him with his hand, while he smirked at her widely. "Come on, Usako. There's plenty of room for both of us."

Swallowing thickly, Usagi felt her feet betray her, as she began to move towards him slowly. When she reached the chair, Mamoru gingerly took her popcorn bowl from her so she could get comfortable next to him.

Once she'd climbed onto the seat, she felt one of his strong arms wind its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. So close she could feel the heat of his skin and his heart hammering in his chest, though she wasn't quite sure why his heart was beating so fast, since she knew Mamoru to be an extremely fit person, and it wasn't as if he'd just run a marathon...

Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts, when he placed the bowl in her lap, as she unwittingly leaned back into the all too comforting embrace. Usagi turned her head towards Mamoru, finding his face mere inches away from hers.

"Don't try anything funny," she mouthed to him with a glare, while he stole a few pieces of popcorn from her bowl.

Leaning down to where his lips brushed her ear while he spoke, he whispered, "I wouldn't dare."

The shiver that ran down her spine at his words, caused her face to heat up in such a way she was sure he noticed even in the darkened state of the room, and his warm, musky scent flooded her senses in such a way that she couldn't possibly concentrate on whatever was going on on the screen in front of them.

So, she mindlessly put piece after piece of popcorn in her mouth, doing the only thing she could think of to pull her mind away from Mamoru.

But his chest was so comfortable, and she could tell there were well defined muscles underneath the shirt he wore. And the way his hand at her waist traced near constant, invisible patterns onto her skin where her shirt had ridden up, made her eyes droop dangerously.

It just felt so safe and good and  _right_ , so she let her eyes flutter closed, basking in the warmth of the little bubble she found herself in.

But before she knew it, some annoying person was whispering her name in her ear, forcing her to wake up.

"Usako, come on, sweetheart."

Of course it was her fake boyfriend who would manage to ruin everything. "Go away," she pouted, burrowing more deeply into what she assumed was Mamoru's chest.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Usagi!" her mother's voice sounded more shrill than it usually did, and she winced and covered her exposed ear. "All you have to do is get up and walk to your bed, silly. It's not as if we're waking you up to go to school."

Usagi groaned even louder. " _Motherrr,_ " she whined. "Don't mention that  _place_  while we're on vacation."

She felt Mamoru laughing underneath her, and she squealed, when he stood from the chair with her in his arms in one fluid movement, setting her softly down on the carpeted floor.

Turning around to face him, Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, as she had done so many times as a teenager. "Meany."

He simply smirked at her, and shrugged his shoulders, his hands still gripping her hips to steady her sleepy movements.

"Usagi, you and Mamoru will be in the front bedroom over there," Kenji said, nodding his head towards the open door just behind them.

Mamoru's fingers squeezed her skin a bit at her father's words, and despite her half-conscious state, the words, 'you,' 'Mamoru,' and 'bedroom,' managed to filter through her mind.

"Oh, no, papa, that's ok," she said with a nervous laugh. "Mamo-chan and I can sleep in different rooms."

"Don't be ridiculous, dear," Ikuko replied. "We always planned for you to sleep in the same room. We know you'll be more comfortable that way."

Panic started to rise in Usagi, the feelings of sheer terror waking her up faster than if someone had thrown cold water on her.

She pushed away from Mamoru, the feeling of his fingers gliding along her stomach when she moved made her breath catch. "No, Mama, you don't  _understand_."

Ikuko looked at her quizzically. "You're an adult now, Usagi! One who just happens to be dating one of the most attractive young men I've ever seen." She then winked at Mamoru.

Usagi was scandalized. "Mother!" she screeched, not daring to turn around to look at Mamoru, afraid of the horror she might find there.

But Ikuko went on, unphased. "Come on, dear. There's no need to hide your relationship from us! We're not  _that_  lame." This time, she winked at Usagi.

"But-"

"And besides," Kenji chimed in, "there's only one other bedroom available this time. They're remodeling the one you normally stay in."

She opened her mouth to protest, again, when a warm, growingly familiar hand touched her shoulder.

"Come on, Usako," Mamoru said gently, as if he were afraid she might explode at any given moment. "Let's just go to bed."

Her eyes widened in surprise. How was he  _possibly_ acquiescing to such a thing? She would have thought he'd be kicking and screaming at the thought of spending the night in the same room as her.

But before she could open her mouth to, Mamoru had place a hand on her back, and the other under her knees, lifting her up into his arms and walking towards 'their' bedroom.

"Goodnight everyone," he said smiling back at her parents, while Usagi floundered, unable to form any kind of coherent sentence to put a stop to whatever the hell dimension she'd just traveled to.

"Goodnight, dears!" Ikuko called back. "Sleep well."

And that was the last thing she heard from her parents, the door to the bedroom she'd just been carried into shutting with a distinct finality behind them.

It was then that she saw it, the reality of the situation slamming into her.

One bed. There was only  _one_ bed. So much for this not getting messy...

When Mamoru placed her down, she immediately started hissing at him. "What are you  _doing,_ Mamoru-baka!"

"Trying to act like your boyfriend, Odango Atama," he seethed back at her in a yell-whisper, his cool façade finally falling away. "You know,  _the entire reason I'm here!_ "

"Well, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind!"

"No shit, Sherlock," he deadpanned back to her. "I didn't exactly plan on spending my holiday break pretending to be your boyfriend, but here I am."

Usagi looked away from him, shame beginning to spread through her. Here she was, complaining about being in a situation that  _she_  caused, not even stopping to think about the horrible position she'd placed Mamoru in.

"Mamoru, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, Usagi, it's ok. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up like that."

She smiled lightly, feeling all the fight drain from her. "You had every right to."

Mamoru's returning smile disarmed her, and a long silence stretched between them before he offered, "Hey, listen, Usagi, I can sleep on the floor, it's not a big deal."

 _Ugh,_ she thought to herself at his offer,  _there he goes being all sweet, again._

She looked at their surroundings, her eyes falling once again on the bed. She supposed it was a rather large bed...

"No, don't be silly,  _Mamo-chan_ ," she drawled out, smiling at him. "It's a big bed, but if you have any pervert tendencies, you'd better tell me now, because I will not hesitate to maim certain body parts to protect myself."

He laughed at her, and she realized it wasn't a sound she minded hearing one bit, when there wasn't a mocking edge behind it like there normally was when it was directed at her.

"No weird fetishes, I promise," he said, beginning to rummage through his duffle bag for what she assumed were some pajamas. But when he stood up, there was a bright blush on his cheeks, and his hand had once again threaded through his inky hair.

"Uh…I wasn't really planning on sleeping in the same bed as anyone, so I didn't really bring…" he paused, and his eyes darted to the far corner of the room, "…appropriate sleepwear."

Usagi's eyes grew wide. Oh, my god," she wailed as quietly as she could (which wasn't very quietly). "You don't sleep  _naked_  do you?"

"What?! No, that's not what I meant!" His face grew even more red. "I just normally sleep in my boxers, that's all…"

A shirtless, boxer-clad Mamoru? It was her turn to blush bright red. "Well, you have a t-shirt on underneath there, don't you?" she asked, praying the answer was yes.

He nodded wordlessly, and she saw him swallow. "So...I guess we should get ready for bed then?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so," she said, walking over to her own bag to find her pajamas…

"Shit."

Mamoru turned towards her with concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

_Would she ever manage to stop blushing this entire trip?_

"I...uh, didn't exactly bring proper sleepwear, either," she told him, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. She was one who liked to sleep in very little, enjoying piling blankets upon blankets on top of herself so she could snuggle into the warmth, but still feel the cool sheets on her skin.

"And you're just  _now_  realizing this?"

Usagi huffed in offence. "I forgot, ok! It's not like I did it on purpose!"

He looked at her with a disbelieving expression. "Uh, huh," he replied, beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"You're just going to undress right here?!" she squeaked out, catching herself after the first word and lowering her voice into a whisper.

Mamoru rolled his eyes at her. "What's the matter, Odango? Never seen a guy in his boxers before?"

She placed her hands on her hips, and glared at him. It certainly wasn't his concern the level of undress (or lack thereof) she'd seen a man in. "That's none of your business, Mamoru-baka," she said, a brilliant idea crossing her mind when he threw his discarded button-down on the bed.

"I'm borrowing this," she told him, grabbing the shirt up.

The unfairly sexy, one eyebrow raised look she despised was on his face. "Uh...why?"

"Because you're a giant, and it'll be like a grandmother nightgown on me."

He shrugged, her reasoning apparently making sense to him. "Fair enough."

Usagi smiled satisfactorily at his surrender, before her face turned into a frown again. "Now, turn around, you hentai, so I can change!"

Another roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh later, and a now t-shirt and boxer clad Mamoru turned his back to her.

She quickly began shedding layers of clothes, trying to only be completely naked for a fraction of a second, less Mamoru decide to sneak a quick peek at her. And when she put her arms through the holes in his shirt, and began buttoning the dozen or so buttons, his scent overwhelmed her even more than it had back in the living room. Breathing in deeply didn't seem to help matters either.

"Ok, I'm finished," she said softly, after she'd climbed onto the bed and buried herself underneath the covers.

Mamoru didn't turn around immediately, instead walking a few paces back towards the door to switch off the light.

When the room plunged into darkness, Usagi heard and felt him enter the bed, and she could tell he was making every effort to stay as far away from her as he could. But as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and the moon shined in through the lone window, she could see Mamoru clearly, and found that the shadows the darkness cast caused the lines of his face to be even more defined, which only served to make him more handsome.

She quickly turned her back to him, pulling the covers up to her chin, and repeating the silent mantra,  _I am not attracted to Mamoru Chiba. I am not attracted to Mamoru Chiba. I am not attracted to..._

"Goodnight, Usagi," she heard him whisper in a voice that was far too husky to be allowed.

She only managed to squeak out a simple, "goodnight," in return.


	3. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know, it's been nearly two months, but I'm back, now, so that's all that counts, right?!
> 
> My forever thanks to my darling FloraOne, for her encouragement, non-judgement of my failure to write for forever, and her amazing beta skills. Seriously, you all, this would never happen without her.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reviews you've given me so far on this silly little story! I know it's not deep, or meaningful, but it's fun (I think?) and I know we all need a little of that every now and then 333
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy, and let me know what you think! Thanks for sticking with me!

Bright blue eyes fluttered open, and snapped back shut just as quickly, while harsh morning light filtered in through the window, and a disgruntled groan could be heard throughout the room.

Usagi rolled over onto the pillow next to her and curled into the musky scent that surrounded her. She sighed contentedly, and reached out blindly, expecting to feel a solid, and ridiculously chiseled, body next to her, but the only thing that greeted her hand was smooth blankets.

Normally, conditions such as these would immediately warrant her to fall back into blissful sleep; she had a giant bed all to herself, she was incredibly comfortable, and most important of all, she was on  _vacation._  But just then, her stomach grumbled and the tantalizing smell of bacon wafted into the room.

Usagi sleepily threw back the covers, and briefly considered putting on something different when the cold air hit her legs, and she remembered that she was only wearing Mamoru's shirt from the day before. But it was comfortable, and it smelled like him, and it almost felt like she was wrapped in a hug (his hug no less!), so she decided to just leave it. After stumbling a bit, she managed to get the bedroom door open, as a loud yawn left her, and she stepped out into the bright light of the house.

Her nose led her to the kitchen where her mother and Mamoru were engaged in what appeared to be a lighthearted and happy conversation; just the kind you'd expect your serious boyfriend to have with your mother.

The sight of them made her heart swell almost painfully with longing, as her thoughts began to betray her while they wandered into dangerous territory, and Usagi found herself wishing this  _were_  real.

Mamoru was the first to spot her. She heard his small intake of breath, as he looked her up and down, standing there for the world to see in just his shirt. His eyes seemed to linger a little too long on the swell of her chest, so she folded her arms and glared at him.

He seemed unphased by her anger, sending a warm and seemingly genuine smile her way. "Good morning, Usa."

She plopped down in a chair and sighed loudly.

Usagi hmphed at him. "Speak for yourself," she said as darkly as she could muster, which must not have been all that dark, since he chuckled at her softly, before turning back around to flipping pancakes.

Ikuko turned to look at her daughter and shook her head affectionately. "Oh, Usagi," she sighed, "you never were a morning person, were you?"

The blonde snorted in response, and then proceeded to bury her head in her arms that she'd placed on the table.

"Mamoru, however do you manage to get her up in the mornings?" Ikuko asked, her line of questioning caused Usagi to shoot straight back up in her chair, a horrified look on her face.

Mamoru stilled his movements and turned back to look towards Usagi, a mock-serious look on his face. "It certainly isn't easy, but it's my cross to bear," he said, and then had the gall to wink at her.

Usagi's mouth dropped open in obvious shock and offense at his words, and she felt her face flush a shade of bright red.

Perhaps worst of all, however, were the loud giggles coming from her mother at Mamoru's response.

Usagi whipped her glare toward Ikuko. "Mother, don't encourage him!" she cried, all the warm and fuzzy feelings she had earlier vanishing in embarrassment.

"Don't be so dramatic, dear," Ikuko admonished, rolling her eyes at her daughter's theatrics.

But before Usagi could protest any further, a large plate of pancakes appeared in front of her. She glanced up to see Mamoru standing there, an expectant look on his face.

Usagi picked up her fork, and broke off a piece of fluffy pancake, her eyes never leaving his. She hesitantly placed the bite in her mouth and began to chew slowly, her eyes closing involuntarily in bliss as the delicious taste filled her senses.

After swallowing her first bite, she turned her attention fully to the heavenly food in front of her.

"Fine, you're forgiven," she said, mouth already full of pancakes once again. "But only because these are so good."

"I'll take it," Mamoru replied, smiling brightly at her, his shoulders appearing to relax a bit.

She briefly wondered what he could possibly have to be tense about, but bacon had suddenly

appeared on the table, courtesy of her mother, and all other thoughts flew out the window.

And after her second plate of pancakes, Usagi finally realized that one of their ranks was missing. "Where's Papa?" she asked, while licking her index finger to rid it of any stray syrup.

Ikuko stood and began clearing plates from the table. "He's already on the slopes," she said.

"I've never been able to convince that man he needs a decent breakfast. He had his usual coffee, and toast and then was out the door."

"Hmm," Usagi replied, her tongue presently working on cleaning off her thumb. She noticed a pair of eyes on her and moved her head in Mamoru's direction.

The color of his eyes startled her and caused her to still her motions. They were dark and wide, and he appeared to be transfixed on her mouth. For the smallest of moments, she could almost imagine he was wanting to do any number of wicked things to her.

" _What?_ " Usagi hissed at him, finally breaking his spell.

Mamoru looked away instantly, and she was grateful that it was finally  _his_  turn to blush. "Sorry," he mumbled, but didn't offer any further explanation.

Any hope she'd had of this being not messy or complicated flew out the window with that one look, as a heavy feeling coiled in her belly, a feeling she was certain she had finally managed to rid herself of when it came to Mamoru, after years and years of practice.

The confusion she felt didn't dissipate as the day went on, either, because naturally the Fates currently existed just to torture her. And they weren't letting up, even once they ventured into the great outdoors.

Usagi was grateful for the bitter, fresh air that the ski slopes brought, and she was looking forward to some time to herself. Well, not completely by herself, but away from Mamoru, certainly. She needed time to think, to regroup, to go set her sights on some other sexy male to take her mind off of him.

But Mamoru had never skied before, and Usagi was naturally volunteered to stay behind and take a private lesson with him.

"Don't worry, honey," Kenji had said, "Mamoru's brilliant! It won't take him long to learn!" (which it didn't, much to her annoyance.)

"Plus, this gives you two a chance to be away from us for a while," Ikuko had offered next. "We know you want to spend as much time with him as you can." (which she did, and that was  _exactly_  the problem.)

And all through their lesson, Usagi tried to concentrate on the cuteness of the ski instructor as he worked with Mamoru, but his hair was too long, his eyes not the right color blue, and he was only slightly taller than her, instead of completely towering above her.

In essence, he  _paled_  in comparison to Mamoru.

Usagi groaned audibly in frustration at her latest revelation.

"Usako, are you ok?"

Mamoru's voice startled her so much, that she jumped, realizing too late that this was not something one could do successfully while on skis, and she soon found herself pitching forward, the powdery snow coming closer to her face as she fell.

She braced herself for the inevitable impact, but it never came, as increasingly familiar arms grabbed her before she could completely tumble to the ground.

Her hands lay splayed against his chest, and she was acutely aware of how his hands clutched at her waist to steady her. Usagi looked up, and was surprised to find Mamoru's face mere inches from hers.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he breathed out, and for the second time that day, Usagi felt his gaze lay all its attention to her lips.

 _Oh, god, he's so close, and he smells so good, and he's so gorgeous_ she thought to herself on a constant loop, as her breathing sped up, and her heart hammered away in her chest.

She found herself unable to look away from him. His eyes were, once again, the darkest blue she'd ever seen, and he was so close, Usagi could feel his breath tickle the hair on her forehead.

She could swear he was moving slowly closer to her, as the entire world seemed to disappear around her, and his lips appeared so soft and warm that she would only just need to lean up and…

" _Ahem."_

Both of their heads whipped towards the instructor, and Usagi nearly fell again as Mamoru released her and moved away as quickly as his skis would allow, his hand raking through his hair as it so often did when he was frazzled.

Usagi glared at the instructor, Seiya something or other, she couldn't quite remember, and not that it mattered right now anyway. All she wanted to do to this Seiya something or other was kick him in the shins repeatedly for ruining her moment with her boyfriend.

The thought of violence was childish, she knew, but it quickly became obvious that more than just that one moment had been ruined, when their instructor cleared his throat so unceremoniously.

"Did you get all that, Mamo-chan?" she asked sweetly, desperately trying to salvage what was left of the situation.

But much to her disappointment, Mamoru didn't even look her way when he answered with a curt, "yes," before he inclined his head towards the instructor, and gave him a tense, "thank you." And just like that, Usagi was watching his retreating form moving gracefully amongst the crowds of skiers.

"He's a natural, that one," Seiya something or other said next to her with slight awe in his voice.

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and muttered low, "A natural idiot."

She bent down to pick up her ski poles that she'd dropped when she nearly fell. When she stood back up, she put on her best smile, and turned towards the man. "Seiya was it?" she asked, and he nodded in affirmation. "Thank you so much for your time, you were a great teacher."

He blushed at her words and took a step closer to her. "Say, if you were free for dinner I'd love to take you-"

"No."

The word came out of her mouth before she had even given it a second thought. It sounded sure. Resolute. And she stood there, briefly frozen, blinking slowly, until she noticed Seiya had begun to move away from her.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I just thought…"

Usagi waved her hands in front of her, a nervous laugh in her throat. "No, no, it's ok! I just have a…a boyfriend, is all."

He looked at her with a scrunched brow. "The natural guy?"

Usagi looked off in the direction where Mamoru had gone. "Um...yeah, the natural guy."

"Ah, well, it was nice to meet you!" Seiya said, and he hurried away from her before she even had the chance to say, 'you, too.'

It was a while before Usagi could bring herself to move. What had just happened exactly? Had she really just turned down a date with an objectively cute guy without a second thought? And for what? Because she had a fake boyfriend?

" _Why me?_ " she cried out to no one in particular, but when she noticed the strange stares she was receiving from passersby, she quickly hurried off in the direction she had last seen her, 'boyfriend.'

Usagi had hunted for Mamoru all afternoon to no avail, and when she finally found him standing with her parents as the sun was beginning to set, his mood towards her hadn't warmed in the slightest.

He stayed distant from her all through dinner. Acting the perfect gentlemen of course, but never touching her or directly addressing her.

Usagi began to pick nervously at her food. Why was he acting this way? Surely, he wasn't so disgusted about the thought of kissing her that he couldn't even bare the sight of her anymore… _right?_

But the final blow came around eight that evening when Mamoru rose quietly from his chair.

"I'm so sorry, but I think I'm going to turn in early. This headache I've had won't seem to leave me. Thank you all so much for a beautiful day," he said softly, smiling at her parents, but still not sparing a glance in her direction.

"Is there anything I can get you before you head to bed?" Ikuko asked, motherly concern lacing her voice.

"No, no, I'll be fine," he replied. "I think a good night's sleep is all I need."

Ikuko smiled warmly at him. "Alright, dear. Sweet dreams."

Mamoru nodded towards her in thanks, and then quickly retreated towards their bedroom.

"Poor thing," Ikuko said sadly.

Kenji nodded his head in agreement. "Hopefully, he'll be good as new in the morning."

Before she could stop herself, Usagi had practically jumped up from her chair.

Ikuko eyed her suspiciously. "...are you alright, Usagi?"

Usagi blushed, but nodded her head vigorously, already beginning to sprint down the hall towards the room she was currently sharing with Mamoru. "I'm going to go check on Mamo-chan!"

"Goodnight, dear!" Ikuko called after her with a suggestive tone that Usagi decided she simply didn't have time to address. There were other, more important, matters that needed to be dealt with.

She didn't even knock when she reached the door, simply wrenching it open, and slamming it behind her just as quickly.

Mamoru had just taken off the t-shirt he'd worn that day, and stood before her clad in only his boxers, beautifully tanned and muscled chest left bare. He lifted one eyebrow at her in what appeared to be arrogant annoyance.

She did her best to recover from the extraordinary sight that lay before her, as she shut her mouth that had been apparently hanging open, and forced her eyes away from his chest and up to his face, trying to remember exactly why she was mad at him.

"Can I help you,  _Usako_?" he drawled.

The tone of his voice brought it all back rather quickly.

"What the  _hell_  is wrong with you?!" she seethed as quietly as she could.

"Nothing, if the way you're staring at my body right now is any indication," he snapped back without skipping a beat.

She flushed, beet red, at being caught staring, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it out loud.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mamoru-baka," she whisper-yelled, squaring her shoulders, and standing up as tall as she could. "You've been avoiding me all day! You're supposed to be acting like my boyfriend, and you haven't even spoken a word to me since you ran off after your ski lesson!"

He snorted at her derisively and his eyes narrowed. "Like you seemed to be really concerned about that when you were flirting with that boy band wannabe ski instructor!"

" _Flirting_  with him?!" she squeaked not even trying to lower her voice, now.

"Why don't you shout a little louder, Odango Atama?" he whispered back at her with a roll of his eyes.

Usagi walked up to him, craning her neck back to glare at his face. "I'll have you know, I turned him down when he asked me out on a date!"

In an instant, Mamoru's eyes grew dangerously dark, and she took in a sharp breath at the look they held. "He did  _what?"_

"I-it's not important, ok?" she said nervously, hoping it might chase away the anger she saw.

Mamoru let out a breath and backed away, sitting down on the bed. "Whatever, Usagi."

 _Oh, no you don't_  she thought to herself,  _you don't get to run away from this that easily._

She marched over to him, standing so close that her covered legs touched his bare ones. With him sitting she was actually slightly taller than him, and she was able to look down into his eyes for the first time since she'd known him.

"Why would you care anyway?" she asked, eyes boring into his, and he stared boldly back. "And he probably wouldn't have even asked me, if you had been doing a convincing job of being my boyfriend in the first place."

"Is that so?" he said softly, his gaze never wavering from hers.

"Yes, it is!" she replied haughtily, hands on her hips in defiance.

The blue of his eyes darkened to the color they had been earlier that day when she had been so achingly close to kissing him.

He was angry, she could tell that much, but the smirk that made her knees want to give out was back on his face. "Are you aware of just how infuriating you are?"

It was her turn to be angry. " _I'm_ infuriating?! Do you have  _any_ idea how much of an a-"

She never got the chance to finish, as she felt him reach up and tug her arms, bringing her down so that her mouth collided with his.

Usagi was stunned for all of about two seconds. Wondering if she had perhaps fallen and hit her head, and was now hallucinating ridiculous images of Mamoru Chiba kissing her passionately on a bed. But when she felt the soft, yet urgent, press of his lips to hers, all rational thought flew out the window.

She answered him with the all the enthusiasm she'd been saving since she was fourteen, and she smiled in satisfaction when he moaned into her, hands lowering to clutch at her waist like a lifeline. Usagi opened her mouth to him, gently teasing his bottom lip with her tongue, and he responded in kind, reaching back to her.

It was her turn to moan, when she felt his tongue slide along hers, and back down to rake across her bottom teeth. It was the most erotic thing she could ever remember feeling, that was until she remembered he was shirtless beneath her, and she felt the shiver run through him when she ran her hands up his chest.

He tasted as amazing as she always dreamed he would. Like something akin to...well, she didn't really have the words but it was  _good_  whatever it was. And his hair,  _god_ , it really was as soft and silky as it looked.

It was in that moment, when Mamoru began to suck on her lower lip, that Usagi was finally able to admit to herself that she had wanted this, wanted  _him,_  for so many years, now.

She wasn't quite sure how they'd both ended up horizontally on the bed, and she frankly didn't care, as he buried his hands in her hair, and placed long, searing kisses to her neck. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her, and the thought sent a rush of heat to her legs.

The need to be closer to him was overwhelming, so Usagi hitched one leg up, over his, pulling herself so that there was no space between them. She couldn't help the little grind against his hips she allowed herself, and the tortured groan he emitted made her action infinitely worth it.

It was all so...amazing, so perfect, so right! And she was certain she would have no trouble staying like this, with him, for the rest of the night.

That was, until the slamming of the bathroom door in the hallway brought both of them crashing back to reality.

In an instant, Mamoru was off of her, standing with his back pressed against the far wall, his breathing labored and his eyes wild.

He raked a hand through his hair, looking away from her and down towards his feet. "I...I'm sorry, I don't-"

Usagi sat up, suddenly feeling very small and awkward, and she could feel her face light up as if it were a tomato. "N-no. No! It's...fine! Really, that was...um…" she struggled to find the right words, but instead she wound up staring at her hands and picking invisible lint from the blankets that surrounded her.

A heavy silence sat between them, neither moving or acknowledging the other for nearly a minute. Usagi silently pleaded with him to say something, anything really, or to come back and kiss her again, which would have been perfectly fine, as well.

But instead, she heard him release a puff of air. "Well…" he said, looking around the room again, trying to avoid her eyes. "I guess I'm going to head to bed."

Her heart sank. "Oh, right...ok."

Mamoru did look at her, now, an eyebrow raised much like it had been when she had entered the room earlier. He cleared his throat a little, when she didn't move, and she finally realized he was waiting for her to leave.

Usagi scrambled off the bed, nearly face-planting into the carpet in her haste, but gripping the nightstand allowed her to remain on her feet.

He still hadn't moved, but he opened his mouth to speak, again, and she stared at him expectantly. "Uh...my shirt is over there, if you're wanting to use it, tonight," he said, pointing to the chair in the corner where his clothes had been neatly folded.

"Right. Thanks," she said, walking quickly across the room, her cheeks still burning and her heart still pounding.

When she reached the door, she stopped for a moment, her breath catching when she heard her name.

"Usagi?"

She whipped her head around, the long ponytail streamers of her hair moving along with her. "Yes?" she replied breathlessly.

"Would you…" he started and seemed to stop himself, before going on, his features set in the mask was so often used to seeing. "...turn off the light for me?"

Usagi did her best to smile back at him, but she could feel it looked incredibly strained. She nodded her head once, flipped the lightswitch and plunged the room into darkness.

Once she was safely into the hallway, Mamoru's shirt clutched tightly in her hand, she sighed, and slid down to the floor, hiding her head in her knees and groaning pitifully.

This was going to be a  _very_ long weekend.


	4. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my dearest FloraOne for...well...everything. You all have no idea how much I put her through, and yet, she remains my greatest cheerleader, and such an amazing beta. Thank you, love!
> 
> Also, a big thanks to Antigone2 for her enthusiasm and help getting me 'unstuck' with this chapter. If you haven't read her latest fic 'The Boy Next Door,' YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING WRONG.
> 
> Annnddd another thank you goes to the sweet tinacentury for her help and encouragement with this chapter, as well. It's so lovely to be surrounded by such talented and giving women in this fandom!
> 
> So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, and if you're under 18, turn back now, cause there's some serious smut ahead. Oh, and your reviews give me life, so give them to me. Kthanxbye 3333

Usagi wasn't sure what strange dream she'd found herself in. All she knew was that she didn't hate it. Far from it actually.

She was in a large, and extremely comfortable, bed. The kind she could lose herself in for a whole day if the outside world didn't demand her presence. And thankfully in this lovely dream of hers, it didn't.

But the bed wasn't even the best part of her dream!

Usagi was wrapped up in someone's arms, her head pillowed by a warm, bare chest that rose and fell peacefully with each breath. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know just who it was that held her in such a way, because if she was completely honest with herself, this wasn't the first time she's dreamt of a situation very similar to this.

She took a deep breath in, inhaling the musky scent that was so distinctly Mamoru's, and a blissful smile curled at the corners of her lips.

It was then that she felt his chest shake a bit with what appeared to be laughter, and she finally did peek her eyes open to look up at him.

The sight that greeted her was one she hoped would remain in her mind when she finally woke up.

Mamoru was adorably (and quite sexily) disheveled from sleep. His hair slightly tousled, and his eyes not quite awake yet. The sheepish grin he gave her sent a growingly familiar rush of heat to her legs.

He settled back against the pillows, a somewhat bewildered smile on his face when he bent slowly down and nuzzled her hair with his cheek.

"Good morning, Usako," he whispered sleepily, tightening his hold on her waist.

She smiled at his greeting, and echoed it with her own, saying things she would never dare to if this were reality. "Mamo-chan, why do you have to be so sexy in the mornings? It's unfair," she whined and pouted up at him.

He sucked in a breath, and choked a bit at her words, causing her gaze to become concerned for a moment before he let out an incredulous laugh, his face a bright shade of red that made her want to reach up and kiss him.

"Just in the mornings, huh?"

" _Nooo,"_ Usagi drawled out in reply, snuggling into him as much as she could. "All the time."

They fell into a comfortable silence, then, and Usagi sighed in contentment as he ran a hand through the long tresses of her hair. She could have sworn her heart was going to burst when she felt Mamoru place a barely-there kiss to the crown of her head, as she listened to his heartbeat in her ear.

_Please, don't ever wake up….please, don't ever wake up…._

"Usagi, dear! Breakfast is ready," her mother's sing-song voice filtered through the bedroom door.

Another contented sigh left her. Her mother's cooking and snuggled in the arms of a bare-chested Mamoru? "Mmm, this is the  _best_  dream."

She felt Mamoru laughing at her again, but it felt nervous this time. "This isn't a dream, Usako."

Usagi snorted and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Speak for yourself."

When she felt Mamoru sit up a little, she groaned in protest. Even in dreams he was ruining things.

"Usa, this  _isn't_  a dream," he repeated, this time with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She laid still with her eyes closed her thoughts suddenly racing. She'd dreamt of Mamoru before, but he always seemed to worship the ground she walked on in them. Never had he sounded anything but head over heels in love with her, let alone  _annoyed_. When she gave him a chance to talk, anyway.

But now, he was obviously not thrilled with her, just like the Mamoru she knew in reality. And although Usagi knew she wasn't the fastest thinker in the world, all the facts that were swimming in her mind led to one terrifying conclusion.

This wasn't, in fact, a dream.

" _Oh, my god!"_

She bolted up and out of the bed, flattening herself against the wall. She knew the sight she made must have been a ridiculous one. Eyes wild, hair mussed, cheeks flushed and Mamoru's button-down riding so high up her thighs, Usagi was sure her pink, lace underwear could be seen for miles around.

Her breathing was fast and labored, when she finally managed to squeak out some words. "M-mamoru, I…"

Something intense flashed in Mamoru's eyes, before they narrowed briefly, the mocking smirk she was so used to plastered on his lips. "It's not a big deal, Usagi. Don't have a coronary," he said while throwing back the blankets, and making his way towards the bedroom door.

Why did he always have to be ten steps ahead of her in everything? And why on earth did she care?

Usagi walked back over to the bed, flopping down on it so hard the bed bounced her up and down several times. She grabbed a pillow, covered her face and screamed her frustration into the plush fabric.

This trip was meant to be fun! A simple, easy weekend with her parents and pretend boyfriend.  _Why_  did it have to get so complicated? It's not like she had set herself up for this or anything!

At least they were scheduled to head home the next day. Usagi knew she could manage to get through another twenty-four hours of this. Hell, if she had managed to pass college Algebra, this would be a piece of cake! No matter what the hammering of her heart and pain in her chest said otherwise.

If Mamoru was going to act like this was nothing, so. Could. She. It couldn't be that hard, right?

But if she had expected the rest of the day to be easier, she had been dead wrong.

Her parents had insisted they all spend the day together. They were there as a family, after all. Which meant there was no break from Mamoru. No chance to gather her thoughts or catch her breath.

He was with her on the ski-lift. He was there when she sat by the fire mid-day with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He was there when she nearly face-planted, once again, into the snow while trying to show off her backwards skiing skills. And of course, he was  _right_  there when they all dined together that evening in the lodge's gorgeous restaurant, looking unfairly stunning in the dim light of the room.

Usagi had done her best to ignore the constricting feeling in her throat that wouldn't seem to go away anytime she caught herself looking at Mamoru. And to be honest, she was looking at him a lot for some reason, leading her to constantly remember what it felt like to sleep in his arms, snuggled into his bare chest.

Life just wasn't fair.

That night, as they packed in silence, wasn't much better.

Mamoru only spoke to her when it seemed necessary, and although he wasn't overtly cold to her, any attempts she made at conversation were quickly shot down by shrugs of his shoulders and short, one-word answers.

As resigned as she'd been early in the day to let this all roll off her shoulders, Usagi found herself biting her lip to hold off tears as she crawled into bed a short time later, dressed once again in Mamoru's shirt from that day.

She laid awake for what felt like hours, her back turned towards the middle of the bed, and Mamoru's back, which was turned towards hers. But again, it appeared that he wasn't nearly as affected by her presence as she was his, because not twenty minutes after the lights were turned out, Usagi could hear his breathing turn deep and rhythmic.

This sound was what eventually lulled Usagi to sleep, somehow knowing that he was comfortable, allowed her to drift off. But she woke up an untold amount of time later shivering.

Usagi wasn't sure why she was so cold. She was cuddled under a mass of blankets and could feel heat coming from Mamoru's body not too far away, but the air around her seemed to be much colder than she remembered it being when she'd fallen asleep.

Her parents liked to keep the place cool, sure, but this? This was human popsicle levels of frozen! And when she glanced out the window, she could see large snowflakes streaking down to the ground, which made her somehow even colder.

No matter what she did, Usagi couldn't get warm, and her shivering grew to a point where her teeth were chattering at a near constant rate.

"Usa," the deep voice next to her rumbled quietly, causing her to jump violently, sitting up at the sound. "What on earth are you doing?"

When her heart had stopped its racing, and his words finally filtered through, Usagi was surprised that there hadn't been a hint of annoyance in his voice. Instead, Mamoru had almost sounded…concerned? But that couldn't be right…

"I'm f-f-freezing," she sputtered out, arms reaching up to wrap around herself, as he propped himself up on his elbow, obviously wide awake now.

Her eyes clashed with his, and even in the dark, she could feel his gaze soften at her plight.

Mamoru smiled reassuringly at her, laying back down, and lifting the covers up next to him. "Come here," he said gently, arms held out to her in obvious invitation.

"W-what?" Usagi managed to squeak, immediate frustration flooding her at how foolish and mousy she sounded.

He rolled his eyes, but the affectionate smile remained. "Come here," he repeated, but this time, he went on. "Body heat, Odango Atama, guaranteed to fix any shivering problem you might have."

Just his offer of holding her was enough to chase the shivers away, and Usagi felt her face flush. Her mind clouded with a jumble of thoughts, and before she could make a rational decision about her response, she had practically thrown herself in Mamoru's arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck, while his arms wrapped around her for the second time that day.

Usagi sighed in complete contentment as she settled her head on his chest, and he rubbed her back up and down creating more warmth from the friction.

"Better?" he asked, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Much," she replied, not looking up at him, but unable to keep the smile from her face.

They lay in silence for a while, and Mamoru's hands had begun to slow their movements on her back.

A rush of words came to her then, afraid that he might fall asleep before she had the chance to say what had come to her mind.

"Hey, Mamoru?"

"Yeah?" his sleepy voice answered back.

"Thank you," she said quietly, as that familiar throat constricting feeling returned to her tenfold, and she was surprised when he laughed at her lightly.

"No thanks needed, Usa," he said. "I just have a soft spot for shivering rabbits, I suppose."

Usagi swatted his chest playfully and giggled along with him. "Not for this!" she said, before quickly backtracking. "I mean, yes, thank you for this, too! But thank you for…coming on this trip. I know it's not something you had to do, and I really appreciate it."

"You still don't need to thank me," he said, leaning his head on top of hers. "You and your family have been so kind and welcoming, and that's not something I've felt for a long time. It's been nice."

His voice held such a longing in it in that moment, it made Usagi's heart ache. What did he mean he hadn't felt that for a long time? Was he not on good terms with his family? How was it possible anyone could be on bad terms with such a kind, gentle, loving man?

_Wait, did I just think of Mamoru that way?!_

She had opened her mouth to question his meaning when he spoke again.

"I must also have a soft spot for odangoed rabbits who lie to their mothers about me being their boyfriend." He said this so thoughtfully, it took Usagi a moment to realize he was teasing her again.

"Hey!" she yell-whispered in fake indignation, raising her hand to lightly hit his chest again, but Mamoru caught it in his much larger hand.

Usagi lifted her head to look at him, getting ready to fake scold him for holding her hand, but her eyes grew wide when she saw Mamoru lift her palm to his lips, where he kissed it tenderly.

When his eyes met hers, it was as if he had just realized what he'd done, and it was his eyes that grew wide then, his head shaking back and forth as he placed her hand back down. "Usako, I'm so sorry, I-"

But Usagi didn't allow him to finish, reaching her arms up, and pulling his head down to hers.

She wasn't really sure what possessed her in that moment, but as Mamoru's lips eagerly moved with hers, Usagi ceased to care about the what or why of things, because it seemed in that instant, her entire life had been leading up to this perfect, amazing, goddamn wonderful moment.

She found herself on top of him, legs straddling either side of his body while she leaned down, her tongue tracing the outline of his lips, never breaking contact.

He groaned into the kiss, mouth opening under hers, while his hands gripped her thighs in the most enticing way, making their way slowly up towards her stomach, and then back down again to squeeze her flesh from behind.

Usagi ground her hips against him, reveling in the obvious press of his hardness against her. She had been aroused before, been with other men before, but this…with his mouth and hands and sighs and moans, this man for whom she'd harbored an immense attraction for, for years… _this_  was on another plane altogether.

She couldn't help the little nip of his skin she took when she began to kiss down his chest, trailing her tongue along him to taste his saltiness, and she delighted in the hiss of air he took when she kissed the band of his boxers, mischievous eyes darting up to meet his.

She moved back up his body, placing her forehead against his. "Do you want me to stop?"

Mamoru met her eyes, his finger trailing along the band of her underwear, dipping inside tentatively, causing Usagi to close her eyes and bite her lip to keep from crying out in anticipation, before he sucked in a breath and halted his movements. "Do you want me to?" he said, sounding so vulnerable and unsure, that her breath caught.

She kissed him again, long and bruising, trying her best to pour every ounce of reassurance into him that she could, and when she pulled back, she brushed a wayward strand of hair from his eyes before she spoke with a resolution that until that moment she wasn't aware she had, surprised that she meant every word.

"I don't want you to  _ever_  stop."

Something seemed to come alive in him then, and he kissed her desperately, his hips finally answering hers in mindless, delicious movements, as his hands wound into her hair.

"Mamo-chan, I…I need you," she managed to breathe out when his lips found the junction of her neck and shoulder, and he wasted no time answering her need, his thumbs hitching and pulling the fabric of her underwear down, nearly ripping it in his haste to touch her.

And  _god_  did he touch her. His long index finger dipping into the folds of her sex, already wet, and Usagi did cry out then, when he trailed up her clit, stopping to rub the pad of his finger in slow, climax inducing circles, that made her eyes roll back in her head from the exquisiteness of it all.

Usagi moved with his finger, seeking more of his touch, and he gave in to her moving faster and faster, until the buildup went white behind her eyelids, exploding in the most intoxicating feeling she'd ever experienced.

Collapsing onto his chest momentarily while she came down from her high, she heard him curse under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

Mamoru took in a shuddering breath, his eyes closing in frustration. "Usako, I don't have any protection. We…we can't-"

She almost laughed at the completely stricken look on his face before she bent over the side of the bed, her hand coming into contact with her bag. She rummaged in it briefly, before she felt the exact thing she'd been looking for.

Ripping open the small foil packet, she noticed the quizzical look he was giving her, and she shrugged. As she rolled the condom onto him, she finally offered up the truth. "Minako's my roommate. She makes me have these at all times."

She felt him laugh beneath her, but she paid it no mind, her most important task suddenly becoming the removal of his boxers  _now,_ and when he finally kicked them free, Usagi had to take a moment to admire the sight before her.

Mamoru had always been gorgeous, she knew, even during the days she convinced herself she despised him, Usagi could admit he was good looking, but seeing him this way, completely exposed and open for her, was a sight she hoped would never fade from her mind.

Realizing that she was still wearing his shirt buttoned up to her neck, her fingers fumbled for the buttons. When she'd reached the last button, the shirt flaps falling open slightly to reveal her breasts and stomach, she moved to take her arms out of the long sleeves, but Mamoru's hands on her arms stopped her.

"Can you…" he stopped, licking his lips, and reaching up to brush his thumb across her nipple. "Can you leave that on, please?"

She nodded her head, blushing deeply with her throat running dry. She leaned in to kiss him again, feeling it had been far too long since she'd felt his lips on hers.

Reaching down to take him in her hand, she broke apart from him to ask, "Ready?"

It was his turn to nod, and when she received his affirmation, Usagi wasted no time in lowering herself onto him in one long stroke that caused them both to gasp with their heads thrown back in pleasure.

She moved her hips slowly at first, just enjoying the feeling of having Mamoru inside of her, but she could tell he was having to fight the urge to thrust up into her, wanting to allow her the chance to set their pace, and she knew then she wouldn't be able to keep the slowness going much longer.

So, she grabbed his hands from her hips, lacing her fingers through his, and placed them up above his head with their hands still entwined, giving her the perfect leverage to grind herself into him, his pelvis providing the perfect friction for her already aching sex.

Their movements were frantic, and Usagi soon found herself on the brink, again. Watching Mamoru's face twist with pleasure with each pass of her hips.

"God, Usako," he panted out, causing a smile to twitch at the corners of her mouth. "I…I can't hold on for-"

She ground against him one more time, long and teasingly slow, and she nearly came undone herself when she felt the powerful tremors rock his body, his eyes rolling back, while he whispered her name reverently.

But Usagi didn't let up with her movements, feeling her orgasm was just in her reach, so she redoubled her efforts, her hands now placed firmly on Mamoru's chest while her legs clinched his sides and her whole body tensed.

She felt Mamoru's thumb rubbing her clit just then, her eyes flying open to meet his as she felt that all too addicting surge of ecstasy course through her.

She fell onto his chest, her body curling into his when his arms instinctively came up to hold her, and his deep breathing once again lulled her to near sleep.

But the thought that entered her mind left her with a mix of emotions she wasn't quite sure what to do with.

She was most certainly falling in love with Mamoru Chiba. Hook, line and sinker. And there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

 _So much for this not getting messy_ , she thought to herself with a sigh. But as she snuggled into him, her head tucked protectively under his chin, the only thing she could really bring herself to care about was that she was finally, blissfully warm again.


	5. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to FloraOne, as always, for being such a ridiculous, rockstar of a beta. She's spent the past 3 months gently cheering me on to keep going with this, and if it weren't for her efforts, I doubt this chapter would have ever gotten written. Thank you, love, for everything!
> 
> Another huge thank you to all who have reviewed and sent their love for this fic. I know it's silly and tropey and cliche, but I think it's been a fun enough ride that most of you enjoy it, and I'm so glad you're still here.
> 
> Also, a warning, there's more sexy times in this chapter, so for those of you who are too young or aren't into that kinda thing, I'll see you next time 33 Please let me know what you think!

Usagi sighed heavily, her eyes scrunched shut to keep out the bright light that was filtering through the shades in her bedroom. She reached out her hand, expecting to come into contact with the deliciously hard body that was Mamoru Chiba, and she frowned when all she felt were empty blankets.

Blinking her eyes open blearily, Usagi sat up slowly, scanning the empty room to find herself truly alone. She threw back the covers, and padded over to the window, the chilly air causing her to shiver after she'd just left the warm cocoon of the bed.

The sight that greeted her when she pulled back the shade with one finger made her eyes go wide in a mixture of awe and surprise.

There was snow.  _Everywhere_. At least a meter of fresh snowfall laid on the ground, and the drifts on the side of the cabin had to have been close to two meters tall considering they covered up most of the window Usagi was currently looking out of.

Dropping the shade, she walked towards the bedroom door, stopping briefly to rebutton Mamoru's shirt that she wore, and blushing as memories of the night before filtered through her mind.

Once it was buttoned up to her neck securely, Usagi stepped out into the dark hallway.

"Mama?" she called out tentatively, not sure why she was being so quiet. And when no one answered, she tiptoed down the hallway to the equally dark kitchen.

Reaching up to flip the light switch on, her brow furrowed when nothing happened. She moved the small switch up and down a few times for good measure, certain that it would finally work one of these times, but after about a dozen flips, Usagi dropped her hand, and confused, she made her way towards the front door.

"Mamo-chan?" she called out this time, when she stepped down into the small genkan by the door, slipping on her bunny slippers. There was still no answer to her call, so she hesitantly

cracked open the front door, a blast of cold air hitting her in the face.

But the temperature was soon forgotten when her eyes fell on an all too enticing sight.

Mamoru, dressed in a flannel plaid button-down and dark skinny jeans (that accented his numerous  _ass_ ets in the yummiest of ways) was shoveling show in the driveway, completely unaware of her presence.

And so, she stood, rooted to the front porch of the cabin, watching him work.

He had his sleeves pushed up his arms, apparently having shed his coat after he began to work and get warm, and Usagi could see his muscles move and ripple as his shirt clung to him while he shoveled and threw snow out of the way.

Usagi was transfixed by him, her mouth running dry as she stared at him, memories of how those same hands that gripped the shovel had roamed her skin, and that same flexing back had arched up to meet her movements when she had started to-

"Usagi Tsukino, get back inside! You'll catch your death!" a motherly voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her back to reality.

Apparently, she had been so caught up in staring at her boyfriend shovel snow, Usagi had completely missed the approach of her parents from up the road.

 _Wait._ Pretend  _boyfriend._

Her mother's yells had also caught the attention of Mamoru, who now approached the cabin with an arrogant eyebrow raised at her.

Usagi ducked her head, trying in vain to hide the feverish blush that colored her cheeks, as she walked quickly back inside.

"Mama, Papa, what happened to the lights?" she asked, pausing behind them as the removed their shoes to enter the house. "And it's so  _cold_  in here!"

Ikuko turned towards her daughter, rolling her eyes affectionately. "The electricity is out, Usagi."

"What?!" Usagi cried, as Mamoru brushed past her and into the house, not even acknowledging her existence, and her parents moved into the living room as well, leaving her with no choice but to follow suit.

"There was an avalanche last night. It's blocked the main road, and knocked out power to most of the area," Kenji supplied after he and Ikuko had sat down on the couch.

Usagi remained standing, the only other seat readily available being the one next to Mamoru in the oversized chair, and she wasn't at a point where she could trust herself with being that close to him after the way her thoughts had been so consumed by him when she only  _looked_ at him.

And he made no move to invite her over, much to her dismay.

"We just got back from walking up to the resort to see if they still had power," her father went on. "They don't unfortunately, and the employee said it might be tomorrow before the road is cleared."

 _How inconvenient_  Usagi thought in a huff, before she began to realize all that was included in this most unfortunate turn of events. If the road was closed, then that meant…

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Usagi asked.

"We don't," Mamoru said with an annoyed sort of snort.

She glared at him, angry that he would even attempt to play such a cruel trick on her. They couldn't possibly be stuck here. They  _couldn't_.

"Ha ha, very funny, Mamo-chan," she said through gritted teeth that told everyone present she didn't think it was funny in the least.

"He's right, dear," Ikuko answered. "Looks like we're stuck here for at least an extra day, maybe two."

"F..for a d-ay or  _two_?" Usagi stuttered out, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead, as an untold number of emotions flooded through her, her legs suddenly feeling like they were made of jelly.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Usagi!" Ikuko admonished. "Don't be so dramatic. Even if we made it back to Tokyo, you'd be spending all your time with Mamoru, anyway. What does it matter if you see him here or there?"

Usagi's eyes grew wide and horrified, as she whipped her head between her mother and Mamoru, neither of which seemed ready to jump to her aid. "B-but, that's…that's not what I meant!"

"There's no use worrying about it, Usagi," Kenji said, standing and making his way back towards the door. "I'm the only one here who has any work that has to be done back home, which I'll deal with as best I can with whatever phone and laptop battery I have left. Why don't you get dressed and come help me bring in some wood for the fire?"

Usagi pouted, opening her mouth to protest, but closed it just as quickly. There was no use making herself look like even more of a child in front of her fake boyfriend, so she sulked off in the direction of their bedroom.

"I'll help," Mamoru said, standing. "Wouldn't want to put you out, Usako." His tone was sweet, but his tense body language made Usagi feel as if it was painful for him to say her name.

She watched the two men put on their boots and leave the door, before she continued on to the bedroom anyway. As much as she loved wearing Mamoru's shirt from the day before, it did leave a little to be desired in the warmth department, especially when one spent untold minutes staring at the object of their affection outside in the snow.

When she finally emerged again, now bundled in loose sweatpants, two sweaters, the fuzziest kitten socks she could find and a thick blanket she'd stolen from the bed, the newly lit fire was finally beginning to spread and put out some much needed heat into the room.

Her parents were snuggled together on the couch, and Mamoru was situated in the large chair with a very thick looking book resting on his lap and some ridiculously sexy reading glasses perched on his nose.

It really was unfair how gorgeous he was. And without even  _trying_.

So, Usagi made her way towards the fire, standing as close to it as she possibly could, first warming her hands, and then turning back towards the room to allow the warmth to reach her back and legs.

It was all going so well, too. She felt warm for the first time in what felt like days (even though it had only been an hour), and if she closed her eyes, she could almost forget this mess she'd managed to get herself into.

Almost.

"Oh my god, Usagi!" she heard her mother scream, panic evident in her voice.

Usagi looked around frantically. "What?!"

It was then that she noticed the flames. The flames that were rapidly making their way up the blanket she was wrapped in.

But she had little time to react to what had made her mother scream.

Mamoru had jumped up, the book in his lap falling unforgotten to the floor, as he moved toward her like lightning.

He grabbed at the blanket, spinning Usagi out of it, and causing her to fall hard to the floor beneath her with a startled, "Ow!"

She recovered quickly, however, scrambling back to her feet so she could follow Mamoru to the porch, as he ran outside, not stopping to put on any type of footwear, to plunge the offending blanket into a deep bank of snow just off the porch.

Usagi finally allowed herself a moment to catch up with what had just happened, realizing just how close she had come to being seriously hurt. Her throat constricted as she sucked in deep breaths through her nose, trying to calm herself, all while she watched Mamoru walk over to the outside trash bin, dumping the blanket in unceremoniously, before slamming the lid back down, and walking briskly back inside, and past her, mumbling something about how she wasn't even safe from herself.

Ikuko met him just after he passed Usagi, towels in hand to help him dry his undoubtedly freezing feet. She fussed over him, checking to make sure he had no burns to speak of, and Usagi couldn't help but smile at the flustered, slight blush he wore on his cheeks at the attention.

"I'm fine, Tsukino-san, I promise," he said gently, bending down to rid his feet of snow.

" _Ikuko_ ," she answered sternly, but her face showed the sweetness of her motherly disposition.

Mamoru stood back up from his place in the genkan, as Ikuko rushed off to boil some water for tea on the gas heated stove.

Mamoru's eyes met Usagi's for a brief moment, before he looked away, his entire body language conveying only one thing that made her heart sink.

Annoyance.

"Mamo-chan," her lips had formed his name before she could even think to stop them.

He turned towards her, hands clenched at his sides, his lips drawn in a taut line.

"Thank you. For saving me," she squeaked out, looking down towards her slippered feet.

Mamoru nodded his head at her curtly and turned to walk back into the living room, and it took Usagi a moment to recover from his cold treatment of her, her heart racing and head spinning.

She had to fight every urge screaming in her brain to run back to her bedroom and hide under the covers for the rest of the day. At least there, she could avoid Mamoru's obvious distaste for her, and sleep off the immense hurt she felt at how he was treating her after what had happened the night before.

It was painful, his rejection of her. Tears welled up, unbidden, in her eyes.

But any more dwelling on the subject was quickly put to rest with the loud and angry growling of her stomach.

In all the craziness of the morning, she had completely forgotten to eat. Her! Usagi Tsukino!

She marched into the kitchen, where her mother was moving about with a grace Usagi had always envied. Ikuko moved between cabinets, grabbing the tea pot, and tea bags, turning on the stove, all with a fluidity Usagi doubted she'd ever be able to emulate, no matter how long she tried.

An idea struck her then as she stood there watching her mother. She could cook lunch for all of them! It would solver her hunger problem  _and_ give her the chance to prove to Mamoru that she could be a responsible adult when she wanted to!

"Hey, mama?" she asked, causing Ikuko to turn and smile at her with a warmth that Usagi could feel even in the darkness of the kitchen.

"Why don't I make lunch for everyone? We have all the ingredients for curry udon, don't we?"

Ikuko's smile fell a bit. "You don't need to worry about that, dear. I can take care of the food," she told Usagi, trying to shoo her out of the kitchen. "Besides, you're not used to this stove and such! The gas can be a little tricky."

"But I  _want to_!" Usagi replied. "And you know I've gotten really good at making curry! You even said so yourself the last time I made it! Plus, it's just a stove, mama, how difficult can it be?"

Her mother sighed, as the kettle behind her whistled that it was ready to serve its contents. She removed the pot, placing it on the serving tray she'd set out. "Alright, Usagi, but please,  _please_  be careful. If you need any help, I'll just be in the living room."

Usagi beamed at her mother brilliantly, and nodded her head, as Ikuko picked up the tray and walked down the hall to the living room.

"Ok, Usagi, you can do this," she whispered to herself. "Just some curry udon. It's no big deal, you've made this tons of times!"

She walked over to the cabinets she was fairly certain housed the large pot she'd need. Flinging open the doors, she screeched as numerous pots and pans clanged down to the ground, causing her to jump backwards and out of the way.

" _Usagi!_ " her mother called from the other room, exasperation evident in her voice.

"I'm fine! Just some falling pots, nothing major!" she shouted back, as she began to pick up the offending cooking aides and shove them back into the open doors.

But soon, she was in a good rhythm, cutting and chopping vegetables carefully, just like Mako-chan had shown her all those years ago, and the pot on the stove was beginning to roar to life as she placed all the ingredients in one by one. And despite what her mother had claimed the stove wasn't difficult at all!

Usagi measured out the curry powder, extra carefully, proud that she had managed to not spill one bit of it as she poured it into the measuring cup. The cup had seemed a bit bigger than the one she normally used, but she decided that was just because she wasn't used to this specific set of kitchenware.

Not half an hour later, she was dipping heaping portions of her creation into bowls, delicately bringing them into the living room to hand off to her family and trying desperately not to sigh when Mamoru's fingers brushed hers ever so softly, when he took his bowl from her hands.

She stood back, watching with delight as all three of them inhaled the scent of their bowls, a look of near bliss settling on each of their features.

It was still rather chilly in the house, and curry had a way of warming you like few things could…if it was made correctly, that is.

Usagi watched as their looks of bliss, quickly turned into horrified gasps and coughing fits.

"What's wrong?!" Usagi cried out, as both her parents began to sputter, her father gasping for water, as he ran, bowl still in his hands, into the kitchen, and her mother spit the liquid in her mouth back into the bowl it came from.

Mamoru, bless him, was the only one with enough courage to swallow, his face remaining fairly neutral, but Usagi could see his skin had paled, even from the low light of the fire.

"Usagi, honey," her mother began when Kenji had reemerged from the kitchen handing out glasses of water to each of them. "How much curry powder did you put in that?"

Usagi's brow furrowed as she thought back to that one key ingredient. "Just the normal amount, I swear!"

And to prove herself true, she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the measuring cup she had used. She held it up to her mother to show her, and Ikuko groaned, burying her head in her hands.

" _Whaaatt?!_ " Usagi wailed, frustration building in her at how completely unhelpful and unsupportive every single one of them was being.

"It calls for a quarter cup of powder," her mother said, looking back up at Usagi, her eyes watering with tears from the aftermath of the curry she'd tasted. "That is a whole cup."

While Mamoru had been her hero just moments before for managing to not spit out her disastrous curry, he quickly found himself back on her public enemy number one list, when he snorted at her mistake, not even trying to hide how hilarious he thought it was.

Usagi flushed immediately, her head hanging in embarrassment at her mistake.

Of course, her mother came to her rescue, as she so often did in these circumstances. "It's dark

in there, dear. It's a mistake anyone of us could have made, even me."

Usagi knew she was lying, but she appreciated the comfort anyway.

Ikuko stood from the couch, making her way back towards the kitchen. "I'll make some lunch for everyone. Just sit and relax," she said to Usagi, leaving her daughter to plop down in the spot she'd just vacated.

Usagi curled up into as small of a ball as she could, clutching a throw pillow to her chest, as she did her best to avoid looking in Mamoru's direction at all.

How had she managed to turn this day into such a complete and utter disaster all before noon? She resolved herself to staying disaster free for the rest of the day! A feat that lasted about as long as she was able to sit still on the couch.

She tripped and fell over the rug underneath the coffee table, slamming her chin on the hard ground, causing pain to sting through her sense like she couldn't remember it doing in a very long time, and a blush deeper than she'd ever known gracing her cheeks as Mamoru held a pack of ice under her chin, until she fussed at him that she could do it herself, thank you very much.

She lost one of the dice in a particularly enthusiastic roll while she played Monopoly with her mother, which resulted in Mamoru sighing and rolling his eyes at her.

She poked the fire a little too hard, which made a log roll out of the fireplace and onto the tiled floor around it, narrowly missing her feet and legs.

She had tried to sit still and keep quiet when her father had asked for some peace to try and get as much work done as he possibly could, but her new manga that she'd brought along with her was so cute and funny, it was nearly impossible to do so.

_Why was being a human so difficult?!_

Usagi had never been so grateful for night to fall.

Her parents had decided to go back and sleep in their bedroom, insisting that they would be warm enough, leaving her and Mamoru to occupy the living room with the fire.

Usagi snuggled into the couch, as many blankets as she could find, minus the one that had met its ugly demise, piled on top of her, and she stared blankly ahead at the fire that still burned brightly into the night.

Mamoru still sat in his favorite chair, reading away like it was actually fun or something, completely lost in whatever world the book was providing him (and from the looks of it, it was a pretty damn boring one).

She took the opportunity to stare at him openly for a while, enjoying the way his hair fell into his eyes so haphazardly, and the soft rise and fall of his chest with his breathing.

He was beautiful. She'd always known this. But when he was in his element like this, quietly reading and ignoring the world, he was fairly breathtaking.

Usagi smiled to herself when she saw him bite his lip, deep in thought. It was a habit he'd had for years, she knew, as she'd first noticed it when he was still a teenager when he would read in the arcade after school every day.

It was so adorable. So bloody  _cute_. It was just one of the many, many reasons she loved him.

_Uh...what?!_

The stunning admission she'd just made in her head, caused her to sit straight up, gasping out loud, her breathing labored.

Mamoru looked at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. "What's wrong?" he asked, closing his book, and standing up quickly.

Usagi blinked at him, eyes wild, and her mouth running dry, as she tried to form words, and failed miserably.

"I...well, i-it's nothing. J-just a bad...nightmare," she finally squeaked out, her pulse still racing.

His face relaxed a bit, and he nodded at her, sitting back down and picking up his book, again. "Go back to sleep. I'll watch the fire," he told her, effectively dismissing her, as he turned his attention back towards the words on the page.

So, she laid back down, her thoughts still racing, as sleep beckoned her back.

_oOo_

"Usako?" a voice filtered through her sleepy mind.

"Hmm," she answered, turning away from the noise to snuggle further into the cocoon of blankets she was in.

"Usako? Are you ok?" the voice sounded again.

Usagi sat up blearily from her spot on the couch, her eyes blinking, trying to make sense of her surroundings. "I…" she started, her gaze finally focusing on the man in front of her. "Wait, what?"

Mamoru's eyes softened at her obvious confusion, a sweet smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"You were shivering in your sleep, so I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

When he finished he looked away and blushed, a sight Usagi could see, even in the dim light of the fire behind them. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly, as if realizing his question was silly.

"What are you doing still awake?" she asked him, never really answering his question. She noticed his book lying open on the chair across the room. It seemed that he'd gotten quite a bit done since she'd fallen asleep. "And why are you being so nice to me, now?" she added, noting a softness in his features that hadn't been seen all day.

He narrowed his eyes toward her. "Am I not allowed to be nice to my  _girlfriend_?" Mamoru emphasized the word in a way that made her heart skip a beat.

_Remember, you're mad at him, Usagi._

"Not when you've been so dismissive of me all day!" she managed to fire back.

Mamoru looked at her as if she'd struck him. "I was dismissive?! What about you?!"

She paused, her mouth agape trying to think of a comeback to his complete ridiculousness. It was then she heard what sounded like a low moan coming from the direction of her parent's room, followed by what sounded like a faint, rhythmic knocking sound.

"What is that noi-?"

As realization and horror dawned in Usagi eyes, she could hear a snicker coming from Mamoru, and the glare she sent him at the noise caused him to cough and sputter.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew," she repeated, burying her head in her knees and covering her ears with her hands.

She continued her chanting, not even bothering to glance up when she felt Mamoru's weight press into the couch as he moved to sit by her from his place on the floor.

"Usako," he said amongst her never-ending, 'ews,' as he laughed at her antics, his hands gently wrapped around her wrist in an attempt to pry them from her ears. "Usako, come on, it's not that big of a deal."

She looked up at him with accusing eyes. "Not that big of a  _deal_?!" she screeched, and he winced.

"Mamoru, my parents are in there…in there having…" she broke off, swallowing thickly. "… _sex_!"

He had the nerve to still be laughing at her, and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

" _Mammmorrruuuu_!" she whined. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

He didn't, and apparently it was.

But his laughter and the smile on his face was contagious, and after watching him for a few moments, Usagi found her anger fading, unable to keep from giggling at the absurdity of the situation.

She swatted his arm playfully. "You are such a giant jerk," she said, rolling her eyes but still smiling at him brightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, holding his hands up in surrender, the lopsided grin on his lips that made her stomach do all sorts of not at all unpleasant flips. "But come on. This whole day has been an utter disaster. Laughter is all we have at this point."

Usagi scowled at him, sticking her tongue out for good measure. "Hey, watch it, mister. This disastrous day you speak of is basically all my doing."

Mamoru smiled warmly at her, rumpled ebony hair falling into his eyes, as he reached up to tug on one of her endless pigtails. "Nah. You keep life interesting, Odango. Wouldn't have it any other way."

It was her turn to blush, her mouth falling open into a small o.

Did he  _always_  have to be so disarmingly handsome?

They fell into a brief silence together on the couch, looking at each other while seemingly lost in thought, until they once again heard a faint thumping noise from down the hall.

Usagi groaned in obvious annoyance. "Old people are so  _gross_. They can't even keep it in their pants for  _one weekend_!"

Mamoru chuckled beside her. "Well…neither could we, technically," he said with a shrug, looking away from her towards the fireplace.

She felt her cheeks flush even warmer this time, not really sure how to respond. She finally decided on, "Yeah, well…that's different."

_Smooth, Tsukino._

"Do you…" he started, still avoiding eye contact with her. "…do you think we should talk about what happened?"

Usagi blinked, a bit of anger rushing up inside of her. He'd barely acknowledged her existence all day, and now he was waking her up in the middle of the night, calling her, 'Usako,' as if he had a right to, and bringing up the fact that they'd had mind blowing sex the night before?

"Oh,  _now_  you want to talk?" she snapped, a little more harshly than she intended. But her words did the trick when she saw him blanch slightly.

Mamoru looked at her finally, almost pleadingly. "Usa, I'm sorry, I just…" he stopped, running frustrated hands into his hair, resting his arms on his knees in front of him, as his gaze settled on the ground between his feet. "I don't know what I'm supposed to think after that. Everything is so confusing."

She sighed, the anger fleeing from her body at the sight of him in such an apparently distressed state.

Her hand reached out, brushing some hair behind his ears in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "You think too much, Mamoru-baka," she said teasingly, unable to keep the affection out of her voice.

He took his hands out of his hair, straightening his back and turning towards her, while he let out a huff of air that was almost a laugh but not quite.

Usagi let out a squeak, as he placed both of his hands on her hips, hauling her on top of him with a gentleness she was sure only he possessed, as he laid back into the couch, causing their faces to be mere inches apart.

"And what exactly should I do instead, oh wise Odango?" he asked in a breathy voice, eyes impossibly dark as the flames from the fireplace flickered in them.

He was so close, his hands so large and soft on the exposed skin of her hips where his shirt had ridden up on her, that any rational thought Usagi might have had flew away.

She was kissing him before she knew she'd even made the decision to kiss him. His lips were so warm and pliant under hers, that Usagi was certain she could stay like this with him forever if Mamoru would allow it.

But it seemed he had other plans, as he grasped her waist, sitting up easily with her in his arms while his tongue slipped into her mouth causing her to groan in answer.

Mamoru laid her on her back on the couch, breaking off from her with a gentle suction of her lower lip, and the smile he gave, as he placed his forehead against hers while he hovered above her, would have sent her over the edge into love, if she hadn't completely fallen off that cliff so long ago.

Usagi smiled back at him, her hand coming up to rest on and stroke his face, unable to keep herself from touching him. "Isn't this better than thinking?" she asked, leaning up to kiss his nose.

His eyes seemed to smolder at her question, causing a pleasant shiver to run through her body, settling right between her legs, and he leaned even closer to her, so she could feel his breath on her lips, before he whispered, "Yes."

She exhaled a breath she'd been unconsciously holding, and his head moved lower, finding the junction of her neck and shoulder, his tongue darting out to trace patterns on her skin, her hands winding into his silky hair, while her back arched into him.

His fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt she wore, and when he gently took her arms from the sleeves, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you liked-"

He blushed and bit his lip. "I  _do_ ," he emphasize ed, and his hand reached out to cup her breast, his thumb drawing slow circles around her nipple, and her eyes fluttered at the feelings his touch shot through her.

Then, his eyes flew to hers, determined and dark, and she couldn't,  _wouldn't_ , look away. "But I want to see you."

Usagi felt her face flush at his words, still completely unable to tear her eyes away from his. She propped herself up on her elbows, her lips crashing onto his again, her movements born from the sheer need to touch him,  _feel_ him.

And Mamoru's hands seemed to be everywhere, all at once. Her breasts, her thighs, her back, each touch of his fingers causing the pool of desire between her legs to grow beyond anything she could ever remember feeling before.

He broke off the kiss, soft lips once again brushing fire against her neck, and she gasped when she felt him begin to run his tongue against her skin, lower and lower in a slow trail that left her breath to come in pants from want of more.

When he reached the lacy band of her underwear, Usagi raised her hips towards him in obvious permission for him to remove the, now unwanted, garment. But he gently grabbed her waist in his large hands, instead, lightly caressing her skin in the most tantalizing way she could imagine.

He placed a lingering kiss at the center of her, his hooded eyes never leaving hers, and Usagi couldn't help the pout that graced her lips at the fact that his mouth was still separated from her by a thin layer of fabric.

Mamoru smirked at her dissatisfaction. "Is there something wrong, Usa?" he whispered, his long finger dipping slightly inside the band of her underwear, coming into contact with slick heat that caused her eyes to roll back and an unguarded moan to leave her.

She glared at him half-heartedly, when she heard him chuckle at her. "God, Mamo-chan, you can't stop teasing me for two seconds."

He simply grinned at her in response, his thumbs finally tugging the lace fabric down, and she couldn't help the satisfied hiss that escaped through her teeth when the last remaining part of her skin met the cold air, and Mamoru gazed down at her as if she were the only woman in the entire world.

Lowering his head between her thighs, his eyes met hers again, and she nodded quickly, trying to convey all the trust she was placing in him with that one look.

And when his tongue reached out to stroke her folds, his eyes never once left hers, holding her thighs strong and steadfast with his hands and he nipped and lapped at her, watching and learning from her reactions what made her gasp and and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

It was easily the most intimate situation she'd ever been in, having this man (whom she was only beginning to realize how deeply in love with him she was, and had been for years it seemed) between her legs, his tongue and teeth and mouth driving her to the brink of insanity, all while his eyes bore into hers rendering her completely and utterly helpless to look away.

_Not that she would ever want to._

The feelings that were pouring through her were overwhelming every one of her senses. And as her toes curled under from the sensations, and her thighs shook despite Mamoru's strong grip on them, Usagi was sure in that moment that  _this_ was where she had always been meant to be.

And when he found that sweetest of spots on her clit, his tongue mercilessly swirling around her over and over, she felt his name burn her throat, not caring who might hear, her eyes rolling back, again, until she heard his voice calling her back to his eyes, as she came more intensely than she could ever remember coming before.

She was completely lost in feelings and the sensations of him after that, only vaguely aware of Mamoru's brief departure from her to remove his boxers and to ruffle through her bag for a condom, and she couldn't help the strangled sound that left her when he was moving inside her, so desperate and strong.

" _Usako,_ " he pleaded near her ear, his voice so full of a longing and need that it nearly broke her, as her hands reached up to grab his face, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers, his thrusts becoming frantic when their eyes locked again.

_oOo_

_AN: before anyone goes off on me about them being able to cook without electricity...natural gas still works without power, so that is how they're able to still have hot water and cook and such!_

_I promise it won't be another 3 months before I update! My goal is actually to have the next chapter written with a couple of weeks, so be on the lookout for that, and please let me know your thoughts on where this is going 333_


	6. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Here's the FINAL chapter of this ridiculous ride. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> A HUGE, HUGE, HUGE thank you to my darling, bestest beta and friend FloraOne for her encouragement, and help and patience and general loveliness. You're the BEST, love, and I couldn't do this without you! This, and all my fics, are dedicated to you 33333
> 
> And without further ado, here's the finale!

A door slammed shut, causing Usagi to wake with a start.

She tried to sit up, but the numerous heavy blankets caused her to struggle and flail in what she could only assume was a very cartoonish manner.

Confusion flooded her mind, as Usagi vividly remembered falling asleep curled up into Mamoru's bare chest, his warm body providing more heat than any blanket could have in that moment.

_Mamoru._

Usagi looked around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but he was nowhere to be seen. She could hear shuffling down the hallway, and noticed a faint light, but before she could process what that could mean, her mother entered the room.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Ikuko said. "Nice to see you've joined the world of the living with the rest of us."

Usagi wanted to jump up in protest to defend herself, before she remembered her state of undress underneath all the blankets that covered her, suddenly realizing that Mamoru must have covered her up to avoid any awkward situations with her parents.

"Where's Mamo-chan?" the words slid from her mouth sleepily.

Ikuko shook her head at her daughter in that affectionate, motherly way she always did when Usagi was struggling to fight off sleep. "The roads are cleared, so we'll be able to head back to Tokyo,today! Mamoru is finishing up loading the car. He packed for you too, so you could sleep in a bit. Said you seemed pretty exhausted."

Warmth spread through Usagi at this news, her heart swelling with hope that maybe, just  _maybe_ , Mamoru might care for her like she did for him. Could possibly love her in that overwhelming, can't sleep, heart bursting kind of way that she had finally admitted to herself that she felt for him.

Her thoughts couldn't help but wander back to the night before, and the way he'd looked at her, held her, desperately whispered her name in her ear in the most tantalizing way. How was it that she'd never acknowledged the sweet sides to him before? He was so tender and kind, and  _surely_  he wouldn't do all these things without feeling  _something_  for her, would he?

"That's a very considerate young man you've chosen, my dear," Ikuko said, a sly smile on her face.

Her stomach plummeted, and Usagi's hope was dashed, as her mother looked at her expectantly, a sad realization dawning in her.

This was all still pretend. For the sake of her parents probably. Mamoru was nothing if not dedicated. Playing the part of the doting, loving boyfriend to the bitter end. And this was about to end. The moment they closed the car doors, and headed their separate ways, it would all be over. This warm, secluded haven that had been their home for those precious few days would be left behind as nothing but a memory.

"You should hurry and get ready, Usagi," Ikuko's soft voice filtered into her devastated mind. "I'm sure Mamoru will be anxious to get back to the city."

Of course, he would be anxious to get back to the city. Back to his life that didn't include her.

When her mother turned and left the room, Usagi cautiously rose from her position on the couch, keeping one of the numerous blankets wrapped tightly around her.

She entered the room she had been sharing with Mamoru, finding it to be spotless, devoid of any evidence it had been inhabited by people, except for small pile of carefully folded clothes laid on the edge of the bed.

Usagi froze at the sight, her chest tightening at the tenderness of the gesture. Not only had he taken the time to clean up after her, packing her things and tidying the room, but Mamoru had made sure her clothing needs for the day weren't something she'd need to worry about.

Her fingers reached out to touch the fabric, fingering through what he'd laid out.

Of course, the outfit was perfect. Figures the preppy, obnoxious, wonderful asshole would be able to pick out such an adorable ensemble for her.

She dressed quickly, stopping in the bathroom to fix her hair into some semblance of order, before slipping her feet into the deep wading boots that were waiting for her in the genkan.

Taking one last look back at the cabin, Usagi sighed and headed outside.

The morning light was nearly blinding as the newly emerged sun reflected off the white snow. She blinked a few times, as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Usako," she heard Mamoru's voice call to her from where he leaned against the side of his car. "Are you ready to go?"

Usagi blushed at the nickname and the way it seemed to roll off his tongue like he'd been practicing it for years. She managed to snap out of her thoughts enough to nod a simple yes to him.

He moved away from the car towards her, and as he came closer, Usagi noticed a slight stain of red on his cheeks as well.

 _Must be from the cold_  she mused to herself, hoping he would dismiss her blush as the same.

Mamoru stood next to her, and she gasped as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

Being this close to him was intoxicating, clouding her mind and rational thought to the point where all she could do was stare blankly ahead and remind herself to breathe.

"We're so glad you were able to make the trip, Mamoru," Ikuko said, walking up and pulling the much taller man into a hug, forcing him to let go of Usagi's waist.

The absence of his warmth nearly sent her reeling face first into the snow, but Kenji caught her arm to steady her.

"Will you ever learn to be more stable on your feet, Usagi?" her father asked, a teasing tone in his words.

Usagi smiled back at him. "Only when you learn to stop being so protective of me."

Kenji appeared to think for a moment, before pulling her into a tight hug. "Never," he said in her ear, but she could feel his laughter.

When her father let go, Usagi moved over to embrace her mother, allowing her father to shake Mamoru's hand.

"It was good to finally meet you, son," Kenji said, a genuine smile on his face, and Usagi noticed Mamoru's returning smile seemed genuine as well.

"You, too, sir," he managed to reply, but his voice sounded somewhat choked with emotion.

Usagi looked up at him, alarmed, but his arm snaked back around her waist, and he smiled down at her warmly.

"We'll see you for dinner on Thursday, Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"Yes, mama," Usagi responded, nodding her head vigorously. As if she'd ever miss the chance for a home cooked meal over somewhat burned instant ramen or pizza.

"I hope we'll see you, too, Mamoru, if you're available," her mother said, her gaze just as sweet and warm pointed towards him as it always was towards Usagi.

"I'd like that very much, Tsukino-san," Mamoru responded, his voice once again thick and unsteady.

Usagi whipped her head up towards him, her eyes narrowed and her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Didn't he realize he was taking this too far? Didn't he, of all people, know this was just a ruse? Why was he getting her lovely parent's hopes up like this, only for Usagi to have to dash them so soon?!

"It's Ikuko!" her mother replied with mock exasperation. "Be safe, dears!" she finished, as she and Kenji turned to walk hand in hand toward their car.

Usagi stood in the same spot, gaping up at Mamoru who waved his hand at her parent's retreating forms. They stood together, watching the couple climb into the car, and slowly drive away down the cabin's access road.

When the car was out of sight, Usagi finally found her voice again. "What the hell, Mamoru!" she yelled, just then noticing his arm hadn't moved from its spot around her waist.

"Usako, I-"

It was then that the shrill ring of her phone pierced the air, sending her springing away from him in fright at the sudden intrusion.

She had believed her phone to be dead, shoving it into her pants pocket that morning without a second glance, but apparently her 'considerate young man' of a 'boyfriend' had plugged it in for her when he discovered the power had been restored.

Reaching down into her back pocket, Usagi pulled out her phone and nearly groaned when she read the caller ID.

Minako Aino.

She swiped the screen and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said sheepishly, throwing Mamoru a look, before she began to walk towards his bright red sports car.

"Oh, so you  _are_  alive?!" Minako's annoyed voice entered her ear, as Usagi climbed into the front seat of the car.

"I'm so sorry, Mina. There was an avalanche, and we were stuck with no power and-"

"Like that's any excuse! Artemis and I were getting ready to send out a search party!" Mina shot back, and Mamoru appeared to choke back a laugh, at the thought of Minako and her cat searching for anything, as he climbed into the car.

Usagi's eyes widened in fear and recognition that Mamoru could hear anything and everything Minako was saying on the phone, and knowing full well, as soon as Mina was done chastising her for her disappearance, she would soon want all the tawdry details of the weekend.

" _Sooo_ ," Minako's voice drawled in a tone that Usagi was all too familiar with. " _How'd it gooooo?_ "

"Minako, I don't really think this is the time to-" Usagi started, glancing over at Mamoru nervously, as he began to drive them down the road.

"What do you mean it's not the time!? I was worried sick about you, you know! You owe me this, Usagi!" Minako yelled, causing Usagi to hold the phone several inches from her face in an attempt to minimize any damage to her hearing."So, what happened?!"

Usagi was silent for a moment, her mind racing at what to say.

What  _had_  happened exactly?

Her parents had loved him. He'd fit in with them so well! And then there was that whole realization of how absolutely wonderful Mamoru was. How ridiculously in love with him she was and had been for years probably. And they'd had sex. Twice. And the eyes rolling back in your head, orgasmic, brag to your girlfriends about it kind, too…

So, not much, right?

"Oh..n-nothing, really," Usagi stuttered out.

"What?! Come on, Usagi, you were shacked up with a guy even I would shag without needing a blindfold, and you're telling me you're not head over heels in love with him, yet?"

Usagi could sense Mamoru stiffen next to her, watching his hands tighten on the steering wheel until his knuckles had drained of blood.

Her heart was racing. She didn't want to lie. Of course, she was head over heels in love with him! Who wouldn't be after spending a weekend with him acting like a normal human being! But she couldn't just openly admit that. Not now. Not when he could hear her reaction. When he could, and surely would, use it against her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mina."

But if Usagi had expected the sudden tension in the air to lessen at her response, she couldn't have possibly been more wrong.

She watched Mamoru exhale after her words, his hands still gripping the wheel, his deep, blue eyes seemed deadened, and his jaw was set in a rigid line she hadn't seen on him since they were teenagers, and she had said something particularly insulting.

"M-mina-P, I've got to go. I'll see you soon," she said, not even hearing what Minako had been saying for what must have been the last thirty seconds, as she hung up the phone.

Her hands wrung in her lap, clasping and fidgeting as she looked out the front windshield and then out the window beside her. Anything to avoid looking at an incredibly, and incredulously, upset Mamoru.

What in the world had she done? Why was he back to this stone-cold attitude, again?

This was the cold, distant Mamoru, she knew from before, and it scared her, seeing him this way.

They rode in complete silence for about half an hour, before Usagi had to at least attempt to break the ice. Silence had never been her thing. It was painful. It was unnatural. And she couldn't understand why anyone would ever choose this.

"So, do you have any plans for the rest of your break?"

"No," he said curtly, eyes steadfastly focused on the road in front of them.

"Ha! So, I was right about you not having any plans!" she said, in what she realized immediately was a sorry attempt at humor.

"Yes, you were finally right about something, Usagi. Congratulations," he replied with more sarcasm than she knew was possible in such a short phrase.

His tone caused tears to sting in the corners of her eyes, as she turned away from him, defeated, and leaned against the window. Her gaze was unfocused as the snowy mountains blurred in her watery vision.

They were still two hours outside of Tokyo, and even being in such close proximity to the person she loved most, Usagi had never felt so alone.

_oOo_

By the time they pulled up outside her apartment building, Usagi was ready to crawl her way up the stairs, fall into Minako's arms and burst into tears.

This was too much! Mamoru's constant mood changes were too much!

She would have given anything if she could even have just that playful, bickering banter back, even.

But that was nowhere to be seen, as Mamoru placed the car in park, and exited the driver's side door, still without saying a word to her.

Usagi sighed, biting her lip to keep the fresh round of tears in that threatened to overflow.

She opened her door and stepped out in time to see Mamoru place her bags on the curb and slam the trunk door down.

He walked back around his side of the car, opened the door, and glanced at her briefly, and gave a distant, "See you around, Usagi."

So, that was it? Just like that he was going to walk out of her life and leave?

Of course, it made sense. He didn't love her, owed her nothing after she'd dragged him on a trip and forced him to pretend he was her boyfriend.

Unless…

Usagi had known Mamoru for years, now. Knew his habits, his likes, his dislikes. But most of all, she knew the few relationships he had were important to him. Once you'd managed to make it into his inner circle, you were there for good.

She had glimpsed what it was like to be in this circle that weekend. Something she had only ever seen from the outside looking, when she was lucky enough to watch him from afar with Motoki and Unazuki and Ami. She had felt what it meant to be cared for and trusted by Mamoru Chiba, even if it was just for pretend.

But that was just it, Usagi realized as she heard the car engine roar to life, her eyes going wide at the information she was finally able to process. Mamoru Chiba didn't pretend. If he allowed her in, it was because he truly did care for her, really did trust her.

But then,  _that_ would mean…

"MAMO-CHAN, WAIT!" she cried, stepping off the curb, directly in front of his now moving car.

Tires squealed and as he slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting her, and Usagi closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

It took all of two seconds for the car door to fly open, and for Mamoru to reemerge onto the street. His eyes were wild, and frantic.

"Usako, what the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, voice breaking as he gestured wildly to her and then towards the curb she had just stepped off of. "I could have KILLED you!"

"But you were  _leaving!_ " she wailed back as if this were the worst thing that could have possibly happened to her, and really, that wasn't so far from the truth.

"I thought that was fairly obvious, considering I just told you goodbye!" they were still yelling, in the middle of the street, passersby giving them strange looks and glares, while small children gaped at the loud and crazy strangers as their parents pulled them along and out of the way.

"But Mamo-chan, you can't go!"

Mamoru let out of a huff of air, his panic at having nearly hit her seeming to flee his shoulders, as he forced himself to calm down. "Why exactly can I not go?" he said, voice nearly steady, now, and much quieter.

Her words left her, fear flooding through her at the prospect of his rejection.  _Be brave, Usagi!_  she chastised herself, knowing that even if Mamoru didn't feel the same, as she suspected he did, now, she couldn't keep this to herself.

"Because I love you!" she shouted, her hand flying over her mouth as soon as she said it, her continued loudness startling her.

Mamoru took a step back from her, his expression stunned. "You...w-what?" he asked, his voice small and scared. "Usagi, you can't-"

"I'm sorry!" she interrupted him, unable to stop herself. "I know this is a giant mess. And I've probably ruined everything, but I just realized it, even though I think I've loved you for years-"

"Usako, wait-" Mamoru tried to butt in, but Usagi was in full ramble mode.

"But you were being so sweet and tender and the sex! God, Mamo-chan, how was I  _not_  supposed to fall in love with you?!"

"Usagi-"

"And I get that you probably don't want to be my boyfriend. I'm such a mess, I can't cook, I'm terrible in school, and-"

"USAGI!" Mamoru's shout broke the string of endless thoughts she'd been spouting, and she bit down on her lip to keep herself from talking, a bright blush on her cheeks.

She looked up at him expectantly, her eyes shining, waiting for what she feared was his rejection of her.

Mamoru took a step towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders, his gaze soft. "What if…" he started, trailing off nervously, before taking a breath to go on. "What if I wanted to be your boyfriend?"

Usagi sucked in a breath at his words. "You... _want_  to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," he whispered, raising one hand to stroke her cheek. "For years. Maybe since I met you, even."

"Mamo-chan-"

"I love you, Usagi. I'm so sorry it took this ridiculous trip to get me to admit it to you, but I…" he trailed off, and shrugged sheepishly. "There's nothing I'd love more than to be your boyfriend, if you'll have me."

Usagi jumped at him the instant he finished speaking, leaping into his arms and attaching herself to him in the fiercest hug her tiny form could muster.

He stumbled back a few feet from the force of the impact, but Mamoru was rather practiced at colliding with Usagi, and she knew he would never allow them to fall.

"Of course, I'll have you, Mamo-chan. Always," she said, nuzzling her face into his chest, enjoying the feel of being in his arms because they both wanted this, and marveling in the fact that the man she loved had just confessed his feelings to her.

They stood there, holding each other for a few long, sweet moments, before Usagi reluctantly pulled back from him, and looked up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"So, since you don't have any plans...want to take me on a date?" she asked, her hands folded behind her back, as she bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I would like that very much."

"We could go to dinner and then get some hot chocolate and pastries from Mako-chan's?"

He smiled, leaning down to tenderly kiss her lips. "Whatever you want, Usako."

"Anything I want, huh?"

"You name it. It's yours," he said sincerely.

"So, we can come back here and watch The Bachelor Japan with Mina when we're done?"

Mamoru groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're on a slippery slope, Odango Atama."

Usagi giggled, her smile brighter than it had been in ages. "Yes, but you love me."

Mamoru laughed, a beautiful, gorgeous sound, and he returned her smile, his eyes glinting in the setting winter sun. "That I do."


End file.
